Entre a Magia e o Amor
by marinapz4
Summary: Inuyasha era um bruxo hanyou que estava atrás de uma jóia milenar, ele acaba em um belo reino onde conhece a princesa Kagome. Ela está sendo obrigada a se casar contra a sua vontade. O que pode acontecer quando um bruxo se apaixona por uma mortal?
1. Amor a Primeira Vista

Amor a primeira vista.

Nossa história começa na Europa, século 16, tempo em que pessoas inocentes eram queimadas nas fogueiras, acusadas de serem bruxos ou bruxas.

A lua estava cheia e entre as árvores de uma floresta, um bruxo em especial e seu amigo, fugiam de um grupo de youkais enfurecidos.

Youkais eram considerados mitos, mal sabiam os mortais que eles existiam e que eram tão maus quanto nas lendas...

"Mais rápido Miroku!" Gritou o bruxo.

"Inuyasha faz alguma coisa!"

"Eu não posso! Minha magia não tem efeito em emissários do inferno! A não ser..." O bruxo pareceu ter uma idéia.

"A não ser? A não ser que o que?" O homem que o acompanhava estava começando a ficar desesperado.

"Que eu os ataque indiretamente!" O bruxo sorriu confiante e ao falar algumas palavras que o outro não conseguiu entender, os galhos, raízes e o resto da floresta começou a se mexer, tampando o caminho dos youkais que os seguiam.

Pararam de correr ofegantes e aliviados.

"Grande idéia! É muito bom ter um bruxo como companheiro!" O homem que disse isso era Miroku, ele era um humano comum com uma maldição na mão direita. Tinha cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo e olhos azuis. Usava um casaco comprido roxo e calças pretas, (na minha história os personagens não trocam de roupa) eram bem largas e adequadas para um aldeão daquela época, tinha um belo físico mas graças as roupas não se podia ver.

"Obrigado, mas não esqueça que estamos nessa por minha causa!" O bruxo que parou os monstros era Inuyasha, um meio youkai filho de pai youkai e mãe bruxa, por isso também tinha poderes mágicos. Ele tinha cabelos prateados que seguiam até a sua cintura, olhos tão amarelos como o sol e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, o mesmo tinha uma roupa parecida com a do amigo, só que seu casaco era vermelho e usava por cima de tudo, uma capa preta que lhe cobria todo e corpo e seu rosto. Também possuía um físico incrível mas que não podia ser visto graças a roupas largas.

Miroku pegou da mochila um mapa velho. "De acordo com esse mapa, tem um reino aqui perto, ele não é muito grande mas é tranqüilo e poderemos nos estabelecer lá."

"Ótimo, mas é melhor nós irmos! Aquelas árvores não vão agüentar para sempre." Os dois saíram correndo em direção floresta a dentro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O sol estava nascendo em um pequeno reino, e no castelo, onde vivia a família real, um princesa acordava...

Ela estava se espreguiçando e como sempre, acordando de bom humor. "Bom dia Boiou!" Ao lado da espaçosa e confortável cama da nobre, havia um gatinho, este apenas miou, mostrando que ainda estava com sono.

A princesa se chamava Kagome, ela era muito gentil e amável, além de ter um corpo escultural. Possuía cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos castanhos vivos. A pobre princesa estava com um terrível problema, no reino havia um lei antiga que dizia que quando uma princesa estivesse na idade de se casar, ela deveria escolher um nobre deste ou de outro reino para se casar, mas Kagome não queria isso para ela.

"Bom dia alteza!"

A nobre olha para a porta e vê sua serva Sango. Ela possuía olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos da mesma cor, apesar de ser mais alta, tinha um corpo bem parecido com o da princesa. Usava um vestido simples, vinho.

"Sango, para que tanta formalidade? Você é quase como minha irmã." Pergunta a princesa.

"Eu sei alteza, porém seu pretende chegará em breve e seu pai ordenou..."

Foi cortada pela princesa se levantando brava da cama. "Eu não vou me casar com nobre algum! A não ser que seja por amor! Diga isso a ele! Esse já o quarto que vem e o quarto irá embora de mãos vazias!"

"Eu entendo alteza mas seu pai, o rei, está zangado. As famílias Pendragon e Higurashi são amigas a gerações e o conde Houjo é o mais indicado para ser seu marido! Casará com ele quer queira ou não."

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da princesa. "Eu acho que não tenho escolha."

Sango se aproximou de Kagome. "Se você quiser um ombro amigo, eu estou aqui!"

A nobre enxugou seu rosto e disse. "Está tudo bem, Sango. Diga a meu pai que eu já vou descer."

A serva se retirou e com um pesar no coração, Kagome começou a se preparar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais tarde naquele dia, um conde se encontrava em frente ao rei com um presente nas mãos.

"Será um honra me casar com a princesa!" Disse Houjo.

"Ela já deve estar descendo! Sango chame a minha filha por favor." Antes que Sango pudesse obedecer, ouve-se uma voz vindo da imensa porta de madeira.

"Não será preciso."

Ao se virarem para lá, encontram a princesa. Ela estava com o vestido que costumava usar, o que deixou a mãe dela um pouco brava.

O vestido era inteiro rosa. Suas mangas eram curtas e de seda transparente, a mesma estava por cima do tecido do peito e da saia. A única diferença era que ela usava sua coroa dourada e seus cabelos trançados.

"Minha filha, este é Houjo. O seu futuro marido." Com um pouco de esforço a rainha conseguiu esconder a raiva de ver a filha vestida tão casualmente.

Felizmente, aquele vestido mostrava as suas belas curvas, então Houjo não percebeu a falta de arrumação da jovem.

Houjo se curvou e a cumprimentou: "Diria que é muito mais bonita do que me contaram princesa. Sou Houjo, seu futuro marido."

Kagome se curvou também, só que esta, estava com o rosto sem expressão. "Agradeço pelo elogio, conde e por favor me chame de Kagome."

O jovem deu um sorriso e quando ia falar mais alguma coisa, foi interrompido pelo rei. "Deve estar cansado, conde. Por que não descansa e desfaz as malas essa tarde? Podem se conhecer melhor durante o jantar."

Houjo sorriu novamente. "Por favor me chamem de Houjo e acho uma boa idéia, realmente estou cansado." Se virou para Kagome. "Eu a vejo no jantar, Kagome."

Kagome deu um sorriso forçado e ficou vendo o conde se afastar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naquela tarde, Kagome olhava da janela de seu quarto, a vida na aldeia.

"Kagome." A princesa virou seu rosto e viu Sango. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou apenas aproveitando a vida antes de me casar."

Sango viu o quanto sua amiga estava triste, então resolveu ajudar. "Venha comigo."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na vila, as duas olhavam as pessoas se mexendo.

"É muito bom sair do castelo de vez em quando." Falou a princesa.

Sango riu satisfeita. "Que bom que gostou, Ka. Estou com sede, vou pegar algo para bebermos." Kagome assentiu e se sentou em um banco para esperar a amiga, passados 10 segundos, ela ouviu uma melodia linda vindo da praça.

Eu acho que ainda não disse, mas a princesa adorava música, então, ela seguiu o som como se estivesse enfeitiçada.

Chegando a praça, viu o belo jovem tocando uma flauta transversal sentado nos degraus. Apesar de estar usando uma capa preta, ainda de podia ver seu lindo rosto.

Haviam várias pessoas em volta escutando a música, especialmente mulheres e Kagome também estava lá, foi amor a primeira vista.

Quando chegou mais perto, viu um potinho, ele estava tocando por esmolas.

A princesa não deu bola para isto, ficou olhando o rapaz e a flauta que ele tocava, esta era toda branca com detalhes entalhados pintados de verde, dando a impressão que eram galhos e folhas.

Quando a canção acabou, o jovem se curvou e todos bateram palmas.

Foram indo embora aos poucos, mas Kagome ficou, ela se aproximou do músico que estava pegando potinho cheio de moedas de ouro.

"Com licença." Disse ela.

O garoto se levantou com uma expressão neutra. "Sim."

"Que canção linda!" Disse Kagome com um sorriso meigo.

"Agradeço. Minha mãe me ensinou." Ele fitou a jovem a sua frente e sem saber por que, simpatizou com ela. "Meu nome é Inuyasha."

"Eu sou Kagome. Muito prazer." Disse ela se curvando, ele, nada disse, apenas se curvou também. "É novo no reino?"

"Sim, eu sou. Cheguei ontem a noite, então eu não estou com muito dinheiro." Ele riu para si mesmo. "Eu acho que deu para notar. Estou pedindo esmola."

"Pode ser, mas você toca muito bem! Eu adorei!" Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito e ela notou que ele não tirava o capuz. "Por que não tira seu capuz? Deve estar com calor."

Ele reagiu entranho com a pergunta dela. "Nã-não, eu prefiro ficar assim mesmo."

Kagome estranhou a reação dele, mas para a sorte de Inuyasha, Sango chegou. "Kagome! Onde você estava! Eu fiquei preocupada!"

Os dois se viraram para a garota com duas bebidas na mão. "Sango? Ai amiga, eu me esqueci! Perdão!"

Ela se aproximou dos dois e deu um dos copos para Kagome. "Tudo bem." Então ela se virou para Inuyasha. "Quem é esse, Kagome?"

A princesa bebeu um gole e respondeu: "Esse é Inuyasha, eu ouvi ele tocando flauta e precisei ver."

"Prazer." Disse Sango se curvando, Inuyasha não disse nada novamente, apenas se curvou. "Por favor toque para mim. Eu adoraria ouvir você."

"Sinto muito mas eu tenho que voltar para casa, voltem amanhã e eu estarei aqui."

Ele começou a se afastar devagar, mas a princesa queria conhecê-lo: "Por que não vem tomar chá na minha casa?"

"Agradeço o convite mas você é uma nobre, certo? Posso ver pelas suas vestes."

Kagome tentou convencê-lo mas ele já estava decidido. "Como eu já disse, obrigado pelo convite mas sua família não irá gostar de me ver por lá. Adeus."

Em pouco tempo ele sumiu por entre as pessoas da vila.

"Quem era ele?"

"Eu só sei que o nome dele é Inuyasha, estava tocando flauta aqui a pouco tempo, pedindo esmolas."

"Ah, então ele tinha razão. O rei e a rainha iam detestar ter um mendigo no castelo."

"É mas eu não contei para ele que era princesa."

"Bem, é melhor voltarmos."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estava na hora do jantar e todos comiam e conversavam animadamente, isto é, quase todos.

"_Será que eu vou ver ele amanhã? Será que esse chato não vai parar de falar?"_ Pensava Kagome entediada.

"Princesa! Princesa!"

"Ah, o que?" A princesa só pensava em Inuyasha, queria ouvir ele tocar de novo e ver aqueles profundos olhos dourados.

Houjo estava estranhando o comportamento da jovem. "A senhorita ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?"

"Si-sim. Você estava falando sobre..." Ela não tinha ouvido nada, como se salvaria dessa?

"Senhoras e Senhores! Por favor um minuto de sua atenção." Falava o rei enquanto alguém batia em um cálice com uma colher. Salva pelo pai. "Eu gostaria de agradecer nossos chefes por esse jantar maravilhoso e também anunciar o casamento de minha filha com o conde Houjo!"

Kagome e Houjo se levantaram de mãos dadas, o conde satisfeito com sua esposa e a princesa com o sorriso mais falso da vida dela.

As pessoas do baile nem sabiam que Kagome só pensava em uma pessoa, e ela não era Houjo, só pensava na pessoa que roubou seu coração.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso em uma casa mais pobre da cidade, havia um banquete na mesa. Mas o bruxo que fizera aquele banquete estava tão distraído quanto a princesa.

"_Será que ela vai vir amanhã? Ela é tão linda." _Ele olhava a lua sentado no sofá, suspirando.

"INUYASHA!" Chamava pela terceira vez, Miroku irritado.

"O que?" Inuyasha acordou de seus pensamentos.

"É a terceira vez que eu te chamo! Vem comer!" Miroku deu mais uma mordida na comida e falou de boca cheia: "Isso está delicioso!"

"Eu sei, Miroku, fui eu que fiz!"

"Você está pensando de novo naquela garota do parque, não é?"

"É... Mas, ela é uma nobre e eu... um bruxo que está fugindo de queimar na fogueira!"

Miroku assoviou de gozação. "Uau, eu nunca imaginei que o poderoso Inuyasha, o bruxo hanyou sem emoções pudesse se apaixonar!" Inuyasha lançou adagas pelos olhos, assustando Miroku.

Inuyasha suspirou de novo e voltou a olhar a lua. "Eu só espero que não nos achem aqui..."

**Oi!**

**Como estão? Lembram de mm? Eu sei q demorei + eu tava sem idéias! XD**

**Eu espero q gostem dessa fic. **

**Arigatou. ;)**

**Já ne!**


	2. Amor e Magia

Magia e amor

No dia seguinte, Sango e Kagome foram até a praça. Chegaram a tempo de ver Inuyasha começando a tocar sua flauta.

As duas se sentaram em um banco para ouvir a música, e que música.

"É como ouvir um coro de pássaros cantando na primavera, não, é como a melodia da voz de uma sereia." Sonhava Sango.

"É..." Kagome também estava sonhando com a música, foi mesmo amor a primeira vista. Ele podia não ser um nobre, mas tocava melhor do que todos eles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Terminando sua melodia, Inuyasha se curvou para o público, todos batiam palmas, não havia uma pessoa no reino que não gostasse de ouvi-lo.

Ele fez como no dia anterior, depois que ele agradeceu e que todos foram embora, pegou o potinho cheio de moedas de ouro.

"Vamos lá." Falou Kagome, Sango ainda estava meio zonza de tão encantada.

"Boa tarde, Inuyasha."

O bruxo se levantou e sorriu internamente ao ver quem era. "Boa tarde, Kagome, Sango." Ele fez uma pequena referência para as nobres.

Sango deu um passo a frente. "Kagome tinha toda razão, você toca muito bem! É encantador!"

Inuyasha ficou constrangido. "Muito obrigado! É bom ser reconhecido!"

Kagome ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, Miroku apareceu: "Inuyasha, eu..." Parou a fala ao ver as duas belíssimas damas a sua frente, mas o que chamou mais a atenção dele foi Sango.

"Oi." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

As duas falaram juntas: "Oi!"

Sango ficou encantada com a beleza do cavalheiro a sua frente.

Vendo que seu amigo não ia conseguir falar muita coisa, resolveu dar uma força. "Sango, Kagome, esse é meu amigo Miroku. Miroku, essas são Sango e Kagome."

O 'cavalheiro' recobrou a compostura e fez uma reverência para as damas. "Senhoritas."

"_Que cavalheiro."_ Pensou Sango, mas antes que pudesse comprovar o que pensou Miroku se levantou e perguntou:

"Gostariam de ter um filho meu?" Logo em seguida, as duas sentiram uma mão na 'parte traseira' delas. (se é que me entendem.)

O pobre jovem não pode raciocinar muito pois uma mão veio em uma velocidade incrível na sua direção.

"SEU TARADO!" Gritou Sango.

O pobre Miroku ficou com uma marca vermelha em seu rosto.

Kagome estava meio estática, ninguém que se atrevesse a falar isso para a princesa vivia para contar a história e Inuyasha estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

O hanyou, ao ver que alguma pessoas olhavam para eles com um ponto de interrogação, rapidamente deu um jeito naquilo. "O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO, EM? NUNCA VIRAM ALGUÉM LEVAR UM TAPA ANTES?" Imediatamente, todos os aldeões voltaram a fazer suas tarefas, o que assustou um pouco Kagome e Sango. "Me desculpem pelo Miroku, ele é um mulherengo e não resiste a 'tocar' uma mulher bonita."

Kagome corou ao entender o que ele disse, já que Miroku tinha posto a mão nela também, significava que ela era bonita e Inuyasha também achava isso. _"Ele me acha bonita! Eu não acredito que estou apaixonada por alguém que eu conheci ontem!"_

Sango estava brava com Miroku que nem prestou muita atenção no elogio de Inuyasha. _"Como ele se atreve a fazer isso comigo! E eu que achei ele um cavalheiro!"_

Kagome olhou de novo para Inuyasha, podia ver o rosto dele, estava meio vermelho, provavelmente tinha notado que as chamou de bonitas. "Por que não vem com a gente comer alguma coisa?" Notando que eles iam recusar, acrescentou: "Tem um restaurante perto daqui, serve nobres e plebeus, ninguém vai suspeitar e a comida é uma delícia."

Diante dessa proposta, eles não podiam recusar. "Eu acho que não vai fazer mal, é só um almoço, não é mesmo, Miroku?"

Miroku concordou com a cabeça, então, eles acompanharam as garotas até o restaurante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Isso está ótimo. Você vem muito aqui, Kagome?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela terminou de mastigar e respondeu. "Não, na verdade não, mas quando meus pais viajam, eu venho aqui para comer com Sango."

Miroku e Sango não estavam prestando muita atenção na conversa de Inuyasha e Kagome, a serva já tinha até esquecido do lado pervertido do homem e estavam dando comida um na boca do outro, uma verdadeira falta de etiqueta na época, mas como o lugar servia plebeus também, não fazia diferença.

Os outros dois riram um pouco da cena.

"Um casal de melosos." Concluiu Inuyasha.

"É!" O que Kagome não contou, era que queria fazer a mesma coisa com Inuyasha.

O bruxo era do tipo sério, fechado e também não era a pessoa mais educada do mundo, mas ele tinha etiqueta e Kagome gostou muito dele.

A princesa estranhou o fato de Inuyasha não tirar o capuz. "Inuyasha, por que não tira o seu capuz? Estamos comendo, não precisa ficar com ele aqui dentro."

Ele desviou o olhar da princesa. "Eu prefiro ficar assim mesmo."

Kagome estava cada vez mais curiosa, mas decidiu não insistir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando na praça novamente, os quatro se despediram:

"Foi muito bom, a gente se vê amanhã?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Claro e por que não vem tomar um chá na nossa casa amanhã."

"Como!" Indagou Inuyasha.

"Adorei a idéia! E você, Sango?"

"Também gostei!"

Inuyasha tentou impedir, mas foi cortado por Miroku: "Então nos vemos amanhã no horário de sempre?"

As duas assentiram e se despediram.

Depois que elas já estavam fora da vista do dois amigos, Inuyasha fuzilou Miroku com o olhar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO MIROKU!" Gritava Inuyasha indignado.

"Calma amigão! Eu sei muito bem que você gostou muito da senhorita Kagome!"

Inuyasha corou violentamente, o que só comprovou a teoria de Miroku. "E-eu não gosto dela! Kagome é s-só uma, uma AMIGA! É, amiga!"

Miroku rolou os olhos. "Sei, é por isso que você está constrangido desse jeito?"

Inuyasha levantou o punho para o humano, ameaçando dar um murro e quebrar uma parede com a cabeça dele.

Miroku se escondeu de baixo da mesa, mas em vez de um murro, Inuyasha abaixou o punho com a outra mão e chegou mais perto de Miroku. "Amigo Miroku, eu acho que você teve boas intenções ao convidar a Kagome e a Sango para a nossa casa, mas eu acho que você esqueceu de dois detalhes."

"Qua-quais?"

Inuyasha falou com uma falsa calma: "O primeiro, é que você está alimentando, é um amor impossível! Ela é uma nobre e eu, eu bruxo e a segunda:" Inuyasha abaixou o capuz, deixando a mostra seus cabelos prateados e suas orelhas de cachorro. "EU SOU UM BRUXO E UM HANYOU! ESTAMOS TENTANDO ACHAR UMA JÓIA MILENAR PARA SALVAR O MUNDO E DERROTAR UM LOUCO! ACHA MESMO QUE ELAS VÃO GOSTAR DA GENTE QUANDO DESCOBRIREM!"

Miroku, por incrível que pareça, ficou menos assustado com o tom assassino de Inuyasha do que com a voz calma dele. "Amigo, amor verdadeiro vence diferenças e desafios. Não importa o que aconteça, se vocês se amarem de verdade, vão ficar juntos."

Inuyasha ficou com olhar triste e olhou para o chão. "Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

Ele saiu da sala abatido.

Chegando em seu quarto, Inuyasha tirou as botas e jogou sua capa em qualquer lugar. Se jogou de cara na cama olhando para um pequeno quadro de uma mulher em cima do criado mudo. (a casa foi toda decorada com magia) Aquela era Kikyou. Ela era parecida com Kagome. A única diferença entre as duas era que Kikyou era uma wica e Kagome uma nobre.

O amor deles não foi como Miroku falou, Kikyou traiu Inuyasha e morreu, deixando uma ferida no coração do bruxo. Apesar de já ter superado, uma ferida desse tipo nunca se fecha completamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No castelo, a princesa e sua serva estavam ansiosas:

"Nós vamos na casa deles amanhã, Sango! Isso não é ótimo!" Gritava a princesa!

"Eu sei! Aquele Miroku pode ser pervertido, mas é tão lindo! E quem sabe você consegue fazer o Inuyasha tirar o capuz!" Ao notar o que tinha falado, Sango acrescentou: "Por que será que ele nunca tira o capuz?"

Kagome colocou um outro vestido. "Eu não sei. Será que ele tem alguma deficiência?"

"Talvez, fale com ele amanhã, Kagome."

A princesa foi para frente de um espelho. "Vou falar." Fez uma pausa para se admirar com o vestido. "O que acha deste? Muito formal?" Esse vestido era lilás, deixava os ombros da princesa a mostra com uma manga ¾. Ele tinha uma laço na cintura branco, de ceda.

"Perfeito! Use uma jóia simples no pescoço e vai estar perfeita, agora, o que acha deste?" O vestido de Sango era azul bebê, ele era preso no pescoço e a saia era coberta por uma renda. "É bom para uma serva!"

"Eu não diria serva! Eu diria nobre indo tomar chá na casa de uma amiga e... Faltam luvas!" Kagome foi até uma gaveta e pegou luvas de ceda branca.

"Eu não posso, alteza!"

"São velharias! Pode pegar!"

Sango pegou as luvas meio hesitante, mas cedeu. "Agradeço muito, alteza!"

As duas se abraçaram e nesse momento, ouviram uma batida na porta.

"Entre!" Disse Kagome.

A porta se abriu devagar e o conde entrou: "Boa noite, senhorita Kagome!"

"Boa noite, Houjo!" Respondeu a princesa.

Sango fez uma reverência rápida e saiu.

Houjo notou o belo vestido que a jovem usava. "Eu gostaria de saber onde esteve a tarde toda, princesa, me preocupou, e, por que está com esse belo vestido."

Kagome deu alguns passos para trás. "Eu e Sango fomos visitar uma amiga na cidade, ficamos mais tempo do que o esperado e esquecemos de avisar."

Houjo deu uns passos para frente, seguindo a princesa. "E enquanto ao vestido?"

"Vamos visitá-la novamente, amanhã. Eu estava escolhendo um vestido."

"Seu pai me contou sobre você, me disse que você não gosta de se arrumar, parece até que está apaixonada..."

Kagome arregalou os olhos e tentou ser o mais cautelosa possível. "Não, eu só estava querendo passar uma boa impressão e... Se não se importa, eu quero ir dormir, com licença."

Houjo se afastou, mas antes de sair disse: "Depois de amanhã, nós resolveremos os assuntos finais do nosso casamento." Completou a frase com um sorriso amigável e saiu pela porta.

A princesa se olhou no espelho novamente. _"Dizem que eu tenho sorte de ter tanto para mim, mas, por que, eu não me sinto assim?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estavam na praça novamente, vendo Inuyasha tocar sua flauta, era a cena de sempre, só que dessa vez, encontraram com Miroku. "Olá garotas!"

Ele já ia colocar a mão em lugares impróprios, quando Sango deu um tapa na mão dele.

As duas falaram juntas: "Oi Miroku!"

Inuyasha terminou de tocar e se encontrou com as meninas.

"Boa tarde ga... Rotas." O bruxo perdeu a fala ao olhar para Kagome, ela estava tão linda.

"Oi Inuyasha."

Por alguns instantes, os dois esqueceram do mundo em volta deles.

"Oi! Oi! Inuyasha, Kagome!" Chamava Miroku.

Os dois acordaram do transe e ficaram meio vermelhos.

"Acho melhor nós irmos!" Disse Inuyasha constrangido.

Kagome confirmou com a cabeça constrangida e o outro casal (Sango e Miroku) se olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chegamos!" Miroku abriu a porta para as garotas e Inuyasha. "É humilde, mas eu acho que é confortável."

"É bonito!" Disse Sango.

"Eu também acho!" Concordou Kagome.

A casa era pequena, mas realmente aconchegante. Ao abrir a porta, do lado esquerdo, tinha a sala com um sofá vermelho de dois lugares e, ao lado dele, duas poltronas da mesma cor. Do lado direito, em cima de um tapete, tinha uma mesa de madeira, bem simples, com 3 cadeiras iguais de cada lado. Era tudo bem simples.

Entre a mesa e o sofá tinha uma porta que dava para um corredor, este, dava para o banheiro, o quarto de Miroku e de Inuyasha. (a comida era feita a magia)

"Bem, por que não se sentam e eu pego o chá."

Kagome se ofereceu para ajudar: "Quer ajuda?"

"Nã-não. Pode deixar que eu faço isso sozinho."

Miroku, Sango e Kagome se sentaram nos sofás e começaram a conversar enquanto Inuyasha saía pela porta e entrava no seu quarto.

"Bem, é melhor eu fazer isso devagar para elas não suspeitarem." Disse ele.

Estalou os dedos uma vez, a bandeja, mais quatro, as xícaras, mais oito, os pratos e as colheres, mais uma, o bule e pra finalizar: Estalar os dedos para colocar o chá ali dentro. (eu não costumo tomar chá, então se eu esqueci de alguma coisa, foi mal)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomaram o chá (que foi muito elogiado pelas garotas) e conversaram a tarde toda.

Correu tudo bem até o Inuyasha ir levar os pratos de volta para a 'cozinha'.

Pegou tudo e saiu pela porta, Miroku estava entretido demais com Sango para notar Kagome indo atrás do bruxo.

Kagome abriu a porta, mas Inuyasha não notou ela se aproximando. Colocou as coisas em cima da cama e, ao estalar os dedos de novo, a bandeja e o resto sumiu!

A princesa se assustou e saiu correndo.

"Não, espera... KAGOME!"

Já era tarde, ela pegou a capa e fugiu para a floresta.

É claro que Inuyasha foi atrás dela. Passando pela sala, Sango o segurou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não dá para explicar!" Se soltou e saiu, deixando a porta aberta.

Sango ia o seguir, mas Miroku a segurou. "Dexe-o ir. Ele vai saber o que fazer!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome estava em frente a um lago, se apoiando em uma árvore. _"Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Por que a pessoa que eu amo é um bruxo?"_

"KAGOME!"

Ela ouvi um grito vindo da floresta e se esconde atrás de uma árvore.

"KAGOME! SOU EU, O INUYASHA! ME DEIXA EXPLICAR! POR FAVOR, EU NÃO VOU TE MACHUCAR!"

A princesa pisou em um galho revelando sua posição, então, o bruxo não pensou duas vezes e foi correndo atrás dela.

Kagome tentou correr, mas Inuyasha era muito mais rápido, com um pulo, parou na frente dela.

"Kagome me deixa explicar! Por favor!"

"Não! Você é um bruxo! Você queria me matar, sabia que eu era uma princesa desde de o começo."

"Olha, eu... Você é uma princesa?"

"Vai me dizer que não sabia?"

"Eu juro que não! Sabia que você era nobre, mas nunca imaginaria que era uma princesa!"

"Então, o que queria comigo?"

"Nada, eu gostei de você! Só isso! Todos nós temos segredos, você não me contou que era uma princesa e eu não te contei quem eu sou." Ele abaixou o capuz, deixando a mostra suas orelhas. "Eu sou um bruxo hanyou, Kagome. Me desculpe."

A princesa deu um passo para trás de começou a chorar. "Eu achei que você tinha um deficiência no rosto, mas, não era por isso que você estava sempre de capuz, você é um youkai, estava escondendo isso das pessoas, e de mim também."

Inuyasha sentiu seu coração apertar. "Pode ir embora, eu não vou te impedir." Abriu caminho para a princesa. "A saída é por ali!"

Ela saiu correndo, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

**Olá pessoal!**

**O q acharam desse cap? Coitado do Inu né gnt!**

**Ñ mandaram mtos comentários então eu toh 100 assunto. :P**

**Vejo vcs no próximo cap.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Descoberto

Descoberto

Kagome estava parada em frente aos pais, e ao conde, com os olhos inchados.

"Kagome, você está bem?" Pergunta Houjo. "Parece pálida."

"Eu estou bem, Houjo. Eu só estou cansada." A princesa estava mentindo. Voltou para o castelo de madrugada e não dormiu nada. Não conseguiu dormir porque chorou o resto da noite.

Rainha chega mais perto da filha e nota que tem algo errado. "Querida, por que não vai descansar? Tratamos do casamento mais tarde."

O rei se levantou do trono de súbito, pronto para interferir, mas foi impedido por Houjo.

Ele sentou de novo e falou: "Sango, acompanhe Kagome até seus aposentos. Ela precisa descansar."

Foi o que a serva fez, levou Kagome até o quarto dela e tentou entender o por quê dela estar desse jeito.

"Kagome, minha amiga, o que aconteceu?"

"Lembra de ontem quando eu saí correndo para a floresta?..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Eu não acredito." Falava Sango, incrédula, diante da situação. "O Inuyasha é mesmo um bruxo?"

"Ele mesmo me confessou isso! Será que eu posso confiar nele?"

"O que o seu coração te diz?"

"Ele me diz... Que o Inuyasha me ama..."

"Então... Vá falar com ele e peça uma explicação."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome foi até a praça, mas Inuyasha não estava em seu degrau de sempre, então, onde ele poderia estar?

Sem saber o porque, a princesa foi até a floresta, no mesmo lugar em que ela e Inuyasha tinham brigado.

"I-Inuyasha." Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, seu amado bruxo estava sentado na beirada do lago, com a cabeça baixa.

Ele notou a presença da princesa e logo se levantou. "Kagome..." Inuyasha fez uma pausa. "Quero dizer, Alteza."

"Não me chame assim." Respondeu ela se aproximando.

"Então, como a devo chamar, princesa?"

Kagome colocou a mão no rosto de Inuyasha. "Pode me chamar do que quiser, mas por favor, não me trate como princesa."

"Então, não me trate como um monstro."

Ela se sentou no chão, sendo seguida pelo bruxo. "Perdão, Inuyasha. Eu não devia ter fugido, é que... Eu me assustei."

Inuyasha abaixou o rosto. "Eu sei, já me acostumei com esse tipo de coisa."

"Bem, você não me assusta mais." Ele pareceu espantado por um momento, então Kagome continuou. "Por favor, deixe eu tirar o seu capuz, eu quero ver como você é."

O bruxo deu passagem para que a princesa tirasse o capuz, e foi o que ela fez.

Foi então que viu com clareza o rosto dele. "Você é tão lindo."

Inuyasha nada disse, apenas abraçou Kagome com força, esta, não demorou a corresponder na mesma intensidade.

"Eu te amo, Inu."

"Também te amo, Kagome!"

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, Inuyasha colocou a mão nas mechas negras de Kagome e a outra na cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto.

A princesa se entregou ao beijo com a mente em branco, e quando acordou do transe de estar beijando seu amado, o zíper de seu vestido já estava completamente aberto e Inuyasha sem a capa e o casaco, mostrando seus lindos e bem definidos músculos.

"Não podemos." Falou Kagome.

"Tem razão." Respondeu o bruxo.

Os dois se levantaram um pouco vermelhos pelo que tinham acabado de fazer, ou melhor, pelo que quase fizeram.

"Não me leve a mal, mas, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia fazermos isso."

Inuyasha começou a colocar suas roupas de novo e riu. "Não se preocupe, eu entendo, e você tem toda razão."

"Mas, Inuyasha, eu ainda quero saber mais umas coisas."

"Diga."

"Eu ainda não entendo bem essa história de magia, e o Miroku, ele também é um bruxo?"

"A história é um pouco longa, mas, para resumir, nem todos os mitos são invenções, youkais existem, bruxos podem ser de magia negra ou branca, eu sou um de magia branca, ou seja, sou um bruxo bom e o Miroku, ele não é um bruxo, mas ele tem uma maldição na mão direita."

"Essa maldição, seria o fato dele não resistir passar a mão em uma mulher bonita. ¬¬" Kagome falou isso em um tom bem cínico.

Inuyasha ficou constrangido diante da situação. "Não, ou melhor, mais ou menos, a maldição que ele tem na mão direita é bem mais séria, ser mulherengo é um defeito dele."

Voltaram de mãos dadas para a vila, o que ela não sabia, é que alguém estava a procura de Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em um lugar distante daquela floresta e daquele reino, estava um castelo enorme e sombrio, no jardim e dentro dele, haviam pessoas mortas. Qualquer um que chegasse perto daquele feudo, mortal, (quando eu digo mortal, eu quero dizer pessoas normais) bruxo ou youkai, começaria a se sentir mal por causa da energia negativa que ele liberava.

"SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ACHAR UM BRUXO MEIO-YOUKAI!" A pessoa que gritava, era Naraku, ele era uma pessoa cruel e sem piedade, gostava de matar e torturar as pessoas, não só para conseguir mais poder, mas para se divertir, há quem dissesse que ele é a encarnação do mal.

"Perdão, senhor. Nós subestimamos Inuyasha, ele é bem mais forte do que parece. Parou vários de nossos youkais mais poderosos, todos imunes a magia, sumiu em uma floresta muito grande que dava para vários reinos, pode estar em qualquer um deles, isso, se não estiver dentro da própria floresta."

Em frente a Naraku, havia um criança de olhos violeta e cabelos brancos, seu nome era Hakudoushi, ele era o filho ilegítimo do nosso vilão. Não se enganem pelo fato dele ser uma graça, era um assassino tão terrível quanto o pai.

"QUERO QUE O ACHEM LOGO! ELE É O ÚNICO QUE PODE ME DETER!"

"Eu sei, Naraku. Estamos fazendo o possível, mas se ele não fizer magia de alto nível, o espelho de Kanna não pode vê-lo. Deve estar usando seus poderes apenas para se sustentar, e isso não é suficiente!"

"NÃO QUERO SABER! USEM O QUE FOR NECESSÁRIO! DESTRUAM TUDO! MATEM TODOS! MAS EU QUERO INUYASHA!"

"Não será preciso!"

Hakudoushi e Naraku olham para o local de onde veio o som.

Na porta, havia uma mulher de olhos castanhos e cabelos cumpridos bem pretos. Ela se vestia inteiramente de preto, dando a ela um ar mal.

Naraku abre um sorriso ao ver a mulher. (um sorriso pros padrões dele, é claro ¬¬) "Kikyou, me diga, sabe onde Inuyasha pode estar?"

"Fui a namorada dele, se lembra?"

Hakudoushi estava sem paciência: "Então diga logo!"

Kikyou mostra a língua para Hakudoushi e volta a falar com Naraku. "Se conheço bem Inuyasha e Miroku, eles devem ter parado a procura pela jóia para não chamar a nossa atenção."

"E, sabe onde ele está?" Naraku parecia estar mais calmo, agora que Kikyou apareceu.

"Faço uma boa idéia." Fez uma pausa e chegou mais perto de Naraku. "Eles estão enganando a gente, se escondendo em um lugar bem óbvio. Um dos lugares que só procuraríamos como última opção."

Os dois olham para Hakudoushi, ele tira uma mapa dobrado do bolso e mostra com o dedo: "Aqui, perto do lugar de onde desapareceram, tem um pequeno reino, achamos bobagem procurar lá, tem pouca gente e é bem o mais perto de todos os reinos, seria fácil achá-los no meio da multidão."

"Vê, Inuyasha sabe bem como enganar os inimigos, provavelmente está ai, é muito óbvio! Se lançar um ataque contra a aldeia, ele vai tentar ajudar usando magias poderosas e é claro que Kanna o encontrará!"

Naraku segurou o queixo de Kikyou e fez uma cara 'amigável'. (nos padrões dele de novo ¬¬) "Eu adoro o jeito como você pensam querida!" Virou para Hakudoushi e fechou a cara. "E VOCÊ, que isso não se repita! Nunca mais descarte possibilidades!"

Hakudoushi fez uma reverência. "Sim senhor."

"As duas, preparem um ataque contra o reino, matem todos e exponham Inuyasha!" As duas saíram e Naraku se sentou em uma poltrona, sussurrando para si mesmo. "A brincadeira vai começar!"

**Oi!**

**Disseram para eu consertar logo as coisas entre o Inu e a Kag, então eu acelerei o relacionamento para compenssar a briga! ;)**

**Pra vcs terem uma idéia, o próximo cap vai ser meio cruel, especialmente para nossa querida K-chan!**

**Vejo vcs amanhã!**

**Bjus!**


	4. Tragédia

Tragédia

No castelo de Naraku, Kikyou e Hakudoushi armaram seu plano e reuniram um exército de youkais para invadir o pequeno reino, onde talvez, Inuyasha estivesse...

"Tem certeza que nós devemos usar um exército tão grande, Kikyou?" Perguntou Hakudoushi. "Nós não temos certeza, talvez ele não esteja lá! Será eu desperdício!"

Kikyou riu de Hakudoushi. "Sim, eu tenho certeza! Inuyasha só está tentado nos enganar! Quando eu ainda estava viva, o conheci bem!"

"Ainda não entendo como um meio-youkai pode ser tão perigoso..." A criança de cabelos brancos sorriu maliciosa. "Mas não importa! Nosso youkais precisam comer... E será divertido!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso...

A vida corria normal no reino de Kagome, aliás, falando na princesa... Ela estava em frente dos pais com um humor ótimo, tinha se entendido com seu querido Inuyasha, mas, nada é perfeito. ¬¬

"Minha querida Kagome." Disse Houjo se curvando. "Espero que esteja melhor!"

A princesa fingiu um sorriso. "Sim eu estou, e você, conde? Como está?"

Houjo sorriu e pegou a mão da princesa. "Sim, estou ótimo, mas ficaria ainda melhor se você me chamasse apenas de Houjo! Afinal, para que tanta formalidade? Seremos marido e mulher em breve!"

"_Ai, o casamento! Por que eu tinha que me casar com esse retardado?" _Pensou Kagome. "Muito obrigada, conde Houjo, mas eu prefiro chamá-lo desse jeito!"

O conde beijou a mão da princesa e suspirou. "Muito bem, se você se sente melhor assim, mas temos que encontrar com vossa majestade para discutir os planos do casamento."

Kagome fingiu estar ansiosa. "Cla-claro! Vamos lá!"

Houjo puxou, delicadamente, Kagome pela mão enquanto se dirigiam ao rei e a rainha.

Passaram o resto da tarde planejando o casamento, este, foi agendado para a semana seguinte. Houjo estava ansioso, mas Kagome, só ficou bocejando e querendo ir embora para forçar Inuyasha a transformar seu 'futuro noivo' em um sapo!

"Querida, por que não vai dar uma volta com seu noivo?" Perguntou a rainha.

"Como?" Indagou a princesa.

"Claro, vocês dois tem que se conhecer melhor. Houjo já está aqui faz tempo e vocês quase nunca se falam!" Completou o rei.

Houjo pareceu muito animado: "Eu adorei essa idéia, por que não vamos dar uma volta na vila?"

Kagome não teve outra opção, mas conseguiu fazer com que Sango os seguisse de longe!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na vila, Houjo e Kagome passeavam até que 'por acidente', foram parar na praça onde Inuyasha tocava a sua flauta.

"Esse mendigo toca muito bem, não acha, Kagome?" Disse Houjo.

"Ah, sim. Tem razão." Kagome sentiu seu rosto esquentar, como aquela criatura mimada se atreveu a chamar **seu **Inuyasha de **mendigo**?

"Vou ir lá para ver melhor, gostaria de vir comigo, querida?"

"Não, muito obrigada Houjo!" Kagome começou a pensar em alguma desculpa, tinha que ir falar com Sango. "Eu-eu, estou com SEDE! É sede, vou ir no bar buscar uma bebida!"

A princesa se afastou de costas, um pouco nervosa, deixando um Houjo muito intrigado para trás.

Enquanto procurava por Sango, Kagome olhou para seu bruxo e viu que ele a olhava com o canto dos olhos, (por de baixo do capuz) isso a assustou, o que um bruxo pode fazer quando fica com raiva de alguém?

Encontrou sua fiel serva falando, ou melhor, batendo em Miroku. Provavelmente, ela viu o 'cavalheiro' cortejando outras moças e tinha se esquecido do problema principal!

"_Será possível? Esse Miroku é tão pervertido! E a Sango! TÃO DISTRAÍDA! Espera..."_ A princesa se tocou de uma coisa que a intrigava. _"Por que será que o Miroku pede a todas a moças para terem um filho dele?"_ Se lembrou de Inuyasha dizendo que ele tinha uma mão amaldiçoada. _"Será que isto tem alguma coisa a ver? Espera, estamos esquecendo do problema principal aqui!"_

A princesa, irritada, chegou mais perto com passos pesados, mas Sango estava tão ocupada, esganando o coitado pervertido que nem notou.

Kagome limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois, mas não deu muito certo:

"SEU IDIOTA! COMO SE ATREVEU A FALAR AQUILO PARA AQUELA... VADIA!"

Sango estava começando a gritar para toda a praça ouvir, as pessoas até se afastavam do casal, assustadas, mas Kagome, ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

A princesa se aproximou dos dois e ficou parada perto deles, até Sango e Miroku notarem sua presença. O que não demorou muito.

Sango soltou Miroku, deixando ele cair no chão. "Ka...Kago... Kagome?" A cara brava de Sango foi substituída por uma de medo, ela conhecia bem a princesa, e apesar dela ser amável e gentil, era geniosa, não era bom deixá-la zangada!

Miroku se levantou devagar, ainda com falta de ar graças ao aperto da mão de Sango, mas ficou sem ar mesmo quando viu a princesa Kagome com os olhos pegando fogo, ela estava com muita, muita vontade de matar alguém.

"Bo-boa tarde, alteza." Disse ele branco de medo.

"BOA TARDE? VOCÊ QUER DIZER MÁ TARDE!"

"Kagome, perdão! E-eu me distraí!" A pobre Sango estava tão assustada que não conseguia pensar em muitas frases para se desculpar.

O fogo dos olhos de Kagome se apagou como por milagre. "Deixa pra lá. Miroku eu quero saber uma coisa."

Sango e Miroku ficaram com uma gota na cabeça diante da reação da princesa, mas ele conseguiu dizer alguma coisa: "E-e o que seria?"

Kagome ficou com branca de medo, o que deixou a gota na cabeça de Miroku e Sango maior ainda. "O que um bruxo faz quando fica bravo com uma pessoa?"

Miroku se recompôs e disse: "Bem, depende. Se você chama um bruxo branco de bruxo de magia negra, ou vice-versa, ele pode te transformar em um sapo, se é uma coisa pequena, dependendo do bruxo, não costuma acontecer nada, mas se são assuntos amorosos, bem... Ai... É outra história."

Kagome pareceu ir desmaiar. "Ai! ME AJUDEM!"

"Calma! Kagome." Disse Sango. "O que aconteceu?"

A princesa respirou fundo e explicou: "O Inuyasha me viu com HOUJO! Eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazer comigo!"

As duas olharam para Miroku. Este disse: "Ai, Kagome, eu acho melhor você tomar cuidado, se não, o Inu pode transformar o Houjo em um sapo e pedir explicações para você! E acredite, aquele bruxo não é muito paciente."

Kagome pareceu ter uma idéia: "Olha, talvez eu devesse deixar ele transformar o Houjo em um sapo! Eu estava querendo implorar ou forçá-lo, mas isso é melhor!"

Sango riu do plano da amiga, mas Miroku ficou sério. "Talvez não seja uma boa idéia! Quando Inuyasha fica bravo, ele costuma perder o controle e... Bem, não queremos chamar atenção, já pensou se descobrirem a gente? Nosso querido bruxo só terá duas escolhas, fugir para bem longe ou ficar e queimar na fogueira!"

As duas jovens falaram juntas: "Ah, não!"

"Houjo é meu noivo, mas eu amo o Inuyasha! Não aquele conde mimado!"

"Calma! Vou ir falar com o Inuyasha e explicar o que está havendo para ele! Encontro vocês depois!"

Miroku sumiu na multidão e logo depois, elas ouviram o voz de Houjo chamando Kagome: "KAGOME! KAGOME!"

"Sango, vai atrás do Miroku! Se o Houjo te ver vai suspeitar!" Disse Kagome com pressa.

"Te vejo depois!" Depois de dizer isso, Sango sumiu da vista da princesa atrás de Miroku.

"Kagome! Eu estava te procurando por toda parte." Houjo abraçou a princesa, achando que ela tinha ficado assustada.

"Eu estou bem, conde. Só fui tomar um bebida e me perdi na multidão."

Enquanto Houjo falava como tinha ficado preocupado Kagome, Inuyasha terminava sua canção mais cedo do que o normal, achando que ia quebrar a flauta de tanta raiva.

Ele reverenciou ao público, pegou o potinho e foi atrás de Miroku, que estava logo ali atrás!

Pegou ele pela gola da roupa e perguntou bravo: "Quem é o canalha com a Kagome!"

"Ca-calma amigo!"

"Como eu posso ter calma com aquele idiota no pé da Kagome!"

Miroku tirou a mão de Inuyasha de sua gola e explicou: "Eu também não sei bem o que está havendo, mas pelo que eu sei, a Kagome não gosta muito dele! Até queria que você o transformasse em um sapo!"

"Pois então, o desejo da Kagome vai se realizar! E a menos que alguém me explique quem é aquele Houjo, eu vou transformá-la em um sapo também!"

Miroku não sabia como deter o amigo que estava prestes a fazer o feitiço quando Sango chegou: "Aquele é o conde Houjo!"

Os dois se viraram para a garota que se aproximava.

Inuyasha parou o feitiço. "Me explique!"

"Não me interrompa até eu terminar, certo?" Inuyasha assentiu desconfiado e ela continuou: "Aquele é o conde Houjo. Veio se casar com Kagome. O casamento é arranjado e Kagome não gosta dele!"

Miroku se virou para Inuyasha: "E então? Te convenceu?"

Inuyasha abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por um exército youkais que chegava no reino destruindo tudo!

O cenário da praça, antes tranqüila, mudou completamente. As pessoas fugiam desesperadas diante da situação e os youkais matavam e destruíam sem piedade!

"O QUE É ISSO!" Perguntou Sango assustada enquanto se abraçava com Miroku.

"SÃO COMISSÁRIOS DO INFERNO!" Gritou Miroku.

"O QUE SÃO COMESSÁRIOS DO INFERNO!"

Inuyasha tirou a capa. "SÃO YOUKAIS MAIS FORTES DO QUE A MAIORIA! SERVOS LEAIS DO MAL ENCARNADO!"

"O MAL ENCARNADO? COMO ASSIM?"

"AGORA NÃO É UMA BOA HORA PARA EXPLICAÇÕES! MIROKU, LEVE A SANGO PARA UM LUGAR SEGURO E DEPOIS VENHA ME AJUDAR!"

"E VOCÊ!"

"VOU IR ATRÁS DA KAGOME!"

O bruxo deu um pulo enorme atrás de sua amada e quando a encontrou... Digamos que não tenha sido uma visão bonita:

Houjo defendia Kagome dos youkais, mas não estava dando muito certo, pois a espada dele tinha quebrado e uma pilastra enorme estava rachada, quase caindo em cima deles.

"KAGOME! SAI DAÍ!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome ia correr para ele, mas foi impedida por Houjo.

O conde estava achando que aquele era mais um youkai que queria atacá-los. "Não se aproxime, **criatura**! Vou proteger minha princesa!"

Nessa hora, a pilastra se soltou e quando ia cair em cima deles, o bruxo fez uma magia.

O conde e a princesa se abaixaram esperando pelo pior, mas a pilastra parou no ar, a centímetros das cabeças deles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Achei."

Naraku olhou para Kanna. Esta criança usava um vestido branco e tinha cabelos da mesma cor, sua pele era clara e seus olhos negros, sem expressão. Ela segurava um espelho que mostrava Inuyasha.

"Mostre-o para mim, Kanna."

Ela virou o espelho para Naraku e, este, mostrou a cena que acontecia lá:

"_KAGOME, VAMOS LOGO!"_

_Quando o conde e a princesa olharam para o bruxo, ele parecia estar fazendo força e segurando alguma coisa, mas não tinha nada nas mãos dele._

"_O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO!"_

_Kagome puxou Houjo até perto de Inuyasha e quando ele soltou o ar, a pilastra caiu no chão com toda força._

"_Você está bem, Inuyasha?" Perguntou Kagome._

_Inuyasha se deixou cair no braços de Kagome. "Sim." Disse ele ofegante._

_O pobre Houjo estava boiando na situação. "Alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo?"_

"Já chega de brincar. Vamos acabar com isso!" Disse Naraku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sango, fique aqui!" Miroku colocou Sango em um buraco na parede, bem fino e escondido.

"Miroku, o que vai fazer?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas retirou a luva que usava e gritou: "BURACO DO VENTO!"

Depois que tirou a luva, o buraco na mão dele começou a sugar os youkais.

Sango olhava da fenda, boquiaberta. _"O que é isso?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está havendo?"

Kagome ajudou Inuyasha a se levantar e começou a pensar em uma boa resposta, é claro que não teve que pensar muito.

Uuma youkai apareceu por trás de Houjo e com seu leque, o matou.

"HOUJO!" Kagome foi direto socorrer o conde, mas já era tarde. O pobre garoto não teve chance.

Inuyasha olhou de volta para a youkai. Esta, trajava um ki mono japonês, tinha cabelos pretos, presos em uma pena e olhos vermelhos.

"KAGURA! VOCÊ O MATOU!"

"Haha. Sim, matei, isso é obvio! O que foi, totó? Ficou bravinho?"

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos: "Você vai ver o totó!"

O bruxo deu um murro no chão, este, começou a tremer e a levantar poeira, o casal usou isso como distração para fugir da youkai.

Quando a poeira baixou e Kagura pode ver claramente, não havia mais nada além do corpo do conde no chão.

Começaram a correr a toda velocidade, desviando das pessoas e matando youkais. No caminho, encontraram Miroku e Sango.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Chamou Miroku.

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de correr e foram falar com os amigos.

"O QUE ACONTECEU?" Perguntou Sango.

Inuyasha estava sem paciência. "MUITA HISTÓRIA, POUCO TEMPO!" Pegou sua flauta e começou a tocar uma melodia diferente.

Em segundos, apareceu uma gata voadora na frente deles.

"QUEM É ESSA!" Perguntou Kagome.

Os garotos subiram, então puxaram Sango e Kagome.

"O NOME DELA É KIRARA! ESTÁ DO NOSSO LADO!" Disse Inuyasha.

A gata os levou para longe, e bem lá no alto, Kagome pode ver, o que um dia, foi seu reino...

**Oi gnt!**

**mari se esconde atrás do pc para ñ ser vaiada Disculpa! Eu sei q demorei, mas eu tava em semana de prova, então eu ñ tive tmpo! **

**Disculpa! XD**

**Prometo q amanhã vai ter um cap novo tah bom! **

**Até !**


	5. Jóia de Quatro Almas

Jóia de Quatro Almas

A gata voadora pousou o grupo em uma floresta no topo de uma montanha, se caminhasse um pouco dava para ver a vista de um verde sem fim.

Normalmente, Kagome e Sango ficariam encantadas com a paisagem, mas estavam muito preocupadas:

A princesa desceu da Kirara com ajuda de Inuyasha e disse: "Inuyasha, o que aconteceu com meu reino? O que aconteceu com meus pais? O que foi aquilo?" A princesa estava chorando e ficando desesperada.

"Calma Kagome." O bruxo estava tentando acalmá-la, mas ela estava fora de controle.

"Como eu posso ter calma? EM? MEU REINO ESTÁ DESTRUÍDO, MEUS PAIS, PROVAVELMENTE ESTÃO MORTOS, MEUS AMIGOS, O POVO! A DESTRUIÇÃO FOI TOTAL!"

Miroku desceu Sango, esta, estava chorando também, mas não estava tão desesperada quanto a princesa.

O casal apenas o olhava o desespero da princesa e o pobre Inuyasha tentando acalmá-la.

"Kagome, fica calma, se não eu vou... eu vou..." Ele foi cortado pela princesa.

"O QUE? ME MATAR!..." Ela tentou continuar, mas não conseguia se mexer, nem falar.

Inuyasha sorriu triunfante: "Eu vou colocar um feitiço em você!" O bruxo estalou os dedos e a princesa caiu no colo dele como um boneca de pano. "Fique calma, sim. Você vai acabar tendo uma crise de nervos."

Sango enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou a Miroku: "Miroku, me responda. O que aconteceu? O que eram aquelas coisas e o que eles queriam?"

Miroku coçava a nuca enquanto falava: "Bem, eu acho melhor nós montarmos acampamento. Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sorriu maroto e colocou Kagome de pé novamente. Esta, ficou muito bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O bruxo, ainda com um sorriso maroto, cruzou os braços como um gênio e disse: "Como desejais, senhor."

Inuyasha se curvou brevemente, e uma explosão fumarenta, surgiu do lado deles.

Quando a fumaça cessou, tinha duas barravas brancas, uma fogueira com peixes, já sendo assados, frutas, mais lenha e água.

"Espero que a barraca esteja grande o bastante para uma princesa." Disse o bruxo.

Sango colocou as mãos na cintura e disse: "Enquanto as minhas perguntas?"

Miroku se aproximou dos peixes. "Vamos nos acalmar, então contamos..."

O estomago de Sango e Kagome roncou, realmente elas estavam com fome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de comer, Inuyasha se deitou no chão dizendo: "Eu sou um incrível cozinheiro!"

Miroku espetou o pauzinho onde o peixe estava no chão e disse: "Você não muda nunca! Além de convencido vai ter indigestão por ter se deitado depois de comer!"

Inuyasha se levantou: "Cala a boca, Miroku!"

Kagome interrompeu os dois que estavam prestes a começar uma briga. "Ei, eu sei que estão muito ocupados, mas eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu no reino!"

Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram em silêncio por um momento, o que deixou Sango e Kagome mais curiosas ainda.

"Vamos, nos digam!" Ordenou Sango.

Finalmente, Inuyasha cedeu. "Bem, a história é um pouco longa, mas eu acho que vocês merecem saber!" Fez uma pausa e continuou. "Os youkais que destruíram o reino, estavam atrás de mim e de Miroku." Fez mais uma pausa para deixar Sango e Kagome digerirem a notícia. "Nós procuramos uma jóia milenar, muito poderosa chamada jóia de quatro almas."

Foi interrompido por Kagome: "Jóias milenares? Mas elas não são um mito?"

Inuyasha: "Eu já não lhe disse, Kagome? Nem todos os mitos são folclore."

Miroku: "Sabe, a muitos anos atrás quando a Europa ainda estava saindo da lama, os youkais atacavam os humanos sem piedade e a bruxaria estava em toda parte, era miséria e mortes onde quer que se olhasse, então, para acabar com isso, uma bruxa branca, a líder delas, Midoriko, terminou com isso de vez, ela usou a jóia de quatro almas para mandar os youkais ao inferno e nunca mais voltarem, depois, ela escondeu a jóia!"

"Mas então o que é essa jóia?" Perguntou Sango.

Inuyasha: "Já ouviram falar das quatro almas?" Sango e Kagome assentiram. "Bem, coragem, sabedoria, amor e amizade, junto a uma alma muito pura, criaram a jóia, essa alma foi a da senhora Midoriko. Quando ela se tornou a líder, essa jóia foi criada com os poderes dela e por alguns anos, tudo correu bem. Essa jóia promovia a paz entre os clãs de bruxas e bruxos, tanto brancos quanto negros, mas com o tempo, o poder dela começou a corromper as pessoas e a criar mais guerras."

"Enquanto os humanos sofriam nas mãos do youkais." Completou Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Sim."

Miroku: "Os humanos estavam quase extintos, então, ela resolveu os dois problemas de uma vez só. Usou a jóia para acabar com os youkais e sumiu com a jóia, infelizmente, isso sugou todas as energias dela..."

Sango: "Ela morreu?"

Miroku: "Sim, foi demais para ela."

Kagome: "Mas, o que isso tem há ver com vocês?"

Inuyasha: "Nem, todos os youkais foram mandados para o inferno. Ela deixou uns poucos aqui na terra. Esses youkais se uniram as bruxas, aliás, eu acho que isso explica o que eu sou, meu pai era um youkai cão e minha mãe uma bruxa."

Sango: "Ta, mas isso não explica a pergunta da Kagome."

Inuyasha: "Bem, um desses youkais, se chama Naraku, ele é tão poderoso que conseguiu trazer youkais de volta do inferno e criar outros do corpo dele."

Kagome: "Mas, se os youkais são tão cruéis, por que não o traem?"

Miroku: "Pelo que sabemos, ele também deve ter alguma descendência mágica, conseguiu tirar o coração dos youkais. Caso tentem traí-lo, ele vai saber e os tortura, apertando seus corações."

Inuyasha: "Ele é tão cruel e está conseguindo tanto poder que as bruxas estão começando a temê-lo! Temos que achar a jóia para mandá-lo de volta para o inferno!"

Depois de dizer isso, Inuyasha saiu do acampamento com um claro pesar no coração.

Sango: "Mas por que vocês estão atrás da jóia? E o que é essa coisa na sua mão?"

Miroku: "Bem, meu avô enfrentou o Naraku a muitos anos! Ele armou uma armadilha para meu avô e colocou esse buraco do vento na mão dele. Essa maldição passaria de geração em geração até alguém matá-lo e o pior, é que toda vez que eu uso esse buraco ele cresce! Quando ficar grande o bastante, vai me sugar! É por isso que eu peço para as mulheres terem um filho meu! Assim, talvez um deles possa derrotar o Naraku!"

Kagome: "Enquanto ao Inuyasha?"

Miroku: "Ele é descendente de Midoriko, a mãe dele era uma das mais poderosas bruxas e o pai dele, o príncipe do cães, o problema é que ele não acredita que possa honrar nenhum dos lados da família, e agora, deve estar se sentindo culpado pelo seu reino!"

Kagome se sentiu mal por Inuyasha, tanto, que foi atrás dele.

O encontrou sentado no galho mais alto de uma árvore, olhando a vista.

"Inuyasha!" Chamou ela.

O bruxo desceu da árvore com um pulo só, o que assustou Kagome.

"O que foi?" Inuyasha estava com um tom triste na voz, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome.

"Eu queria saber como você está, e também lhe dizer que não o culpo pelo que aconteceu!"

"Não, tudo bem, eu já esperava isso." Ele ia se afastar, mas ao notar o que Kagome tinha dito: "Como? O que foi que disse?"

"Eu não te culpo pelo que aconteceu e também, Miroku me contou que você não se acha capaz!"

Inuyasha se sentou no chão zangado. "Hora, ele fala demais!"

"Mas, me conte mais! Eu sei que você não gosta de falar de você, mas, por favor, me conte mais!"

Kagome se sentou do lado do bruxo e ele confessou: "ESTÁ BEM! Sabe, como Miroku já deve ter lhe contado. Meu pai era um poderoso youkai cão e minha mãe uma poderosa bruxa. Eu tenho um irmão mais velho, ele é um youkai completo e honrou nosso pai, se tornando seu sucessor, e eu, já que sou um bruxo, devia honrar minha família, me tornando o líder dos bruxos!"

"Isso é tão legal!"

"Não, não é! Quando uso demais meus poderes, eu perco o controle e o único jeito de me tornar o líder, é derrotando o mais poderoso dos bruxos do meu clã, ou o Naraku, mas eu temo perder o controle na pior hora!"

Kagome colocou a mão no ombro dele. "Mas, isso é bobagem. Você nunca perdeu o controle dos seus poderes, não é?" Inuyasha só abaixou a cabeça, então, Kagome percebeu: "Já aconteceu."

"Infelizmente, sim! É patético! Perder o controle dos poderes é a pior coisa que pode acontecer a um bruxo! Mostra que você é incapaz!" Inuyasha suspirou. "Antes disso acontecer, eu tinha confiança para ser o líder, mas agora, é diferente! Eu envergonhei minha família!"

"Ah, não fique assim! Você salvou a minha vida!"

Inuyasha suspirou. "Isso é fácil! Até um criança pode levantar uma pilastra, só é um pouco pesado!" Ele fez uma pausa, mas logo acrescentou. "Se for um bruxo, é claro!"

Mesmo não sendo essa a intenção de Inuyasha, fez Kagome rir. "Eu acho que isso é bem óbvio, não?" Disse ela entre as risadas.

Inuyasha se levantou de súbito e disse: "Bem, está na hora de dormir! Amanhã, iremos visitar o meu clã!"

Kagome se levantou animada. "Mesmo!"

"Claro! Temos que informar o acontecido!" Ele começou a andar e foi seguido por Kagome, com certeza, tinha muita coisa esperando por eles amanhã.

**Oi gnt!**

**Eu prometi e aqui está! Um novo cap pra vcs!**

**Mas, o q aconteceu? Ninguém comentou e ninguém tm atualizado suas hists! **

**Tah todo mundo viajando, é? Ou tão bravos comigo msm?**


	6. O clã dos bruxos

O clã dos bruxos

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku preparavam-se para partir.

Kirara estava em sua forma fofinha e frágil, ela não parava de seguir de Sango, o que deixava a garota curiosa.

"Ei, Inuyasha." Chamou Sango. "Por que essa gata não para de me seguir?"

O bruxo virou sua atenção para a youkai, esta, encontrava-se parada ao lado do pé de Sango.

A serva não estava com uma cara muito boa. Ela parecia com medo.

Ele achou um pouco de graça da situação e respondeu. "Podemos dizer que Kirara é um tipo exótico de gato. Ela é um dos youkais que não foram para o inferno, é comum vê-las entre as bruxas! A única diferença entre ela e os gatos normais, é que _ela_ escolhe o dono!"

Kagome sorriu e disse: "Pelo jeito, você foi a escolhida, Sango! Ela não larga do seu pé!"

A serva cruzou os braços e olhou para a gatinha. "É, eu acho que sim!" Ela se virou para Inuyasha com olhinhos pidões. "Eu posso ficar com ela!"

O bruxo levantou a sobrancelha. "Claro, de qualquer forma, quando um gato como Kirara escolhe seu dono, elas se tornam inseparáveis!"

Kagome deu grito e seu rosto ficou branco. Isso assustou os outros três, Miroku e Inuyasha começaram a procurar algum emissário do inferno por perto.

Miroku, com o buraco do vento preparado dizia. "Cadê o emissário do inferno, em? Cadê?"

Kagome ajoelhou-se no chão e disse: "Meu gatinho Boiô!" Abaixou o rosto. "Ele ficou no palácio! Será que nós podemos ir buscá-lo?"

Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam, então, o bruxo disse: "Eu acho que não vale a pena! Os youkais provavelmente o comeram e se voltarmos, os emissários do inferno podem nos pegar!"

A princesa começou a chorar como um criança, fazendo Miroku e Sango olharem feio para Inuyasha.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Ele.

"Você fez a Kagome chorar!" Sango estava com uma expressão brava que assustou até mesmo o hanyou.

"Não era essa a intenção!" O pobre Inuyasha não sabia bem o que falar.

Miroku chegou por trás e colocou as mãos nos ombros do amigo. "Então vá lá fazer ela parar de chorar!" Ele o empurrou até Kagome.

O impulso foi tão forte que Inuyasha quase caiu no chão, ele olhou feio para os dois amigos, estes, colocaram as mãos na cintura e olharam do mesmo jeito.

O bruxo suspirou e se ajoelhou do lado da princesa para tentar acalmá-la, o que foi inútil porquê a coitada não parava de chorar.

"_Ela está agindo como uma criança! Como eu fui me apaixonar por uma coisinha frágil que nem ela!"_ Perguntava Inuyasha a si mesmo.

Sango desviou sua atenção da 'bebê' Kagome e do desesperado Inuyasha para fitar Miroku.

"Miroku, o que são emissários do inferno?" Perguntou ela.

Miroku se virou para Sango e disse: "É como chamamos os servos do Naraku. Sabe, já que eles vieram do inferno e são emissários dele, demos esse nome."

Sango riu. "Faz sentido!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome já tinha parado de chorar, mas só com a condição de voar abraçada a Inuyasha. Miroku e Sango conversavam animadamente.

O quarteto voava em Kirara e estavam chegando perto de seu destino.

"Lá está!" Disse Inuyasha, ele estava mais animado do que o de costume por estar voltando para sua casa.

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar, ela estava quase dormindo de tão confortável que estava no colo do bruxo.

Miroku e Inuyasha olhavam para frente, já Sango e Kagome procuravam em volta.

"Aonde está?" Perguntou a princesa.

Inuyasha disse em tom baixo. "Olhe para a floresta!"

As duas olharam para baixo e viram uma cachoeira, estava no meio de um bosque denso. Era impossível andar por ele sem se perder.

"É lá que fica seu clã, Inuyasha?" Perguntou Kagome.

Ele deu um sorriso discreto e disse curto e simples: "Sim."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pousaram perto a cachoeira, o lugar era lindo, havia flores de todas as cores, a região era marcada pela bela cachoeira de onde caía água cristalina e brilhante, as árvores estavam em volta do lugar e não se podia ouvir nenhum barulho que não fosse o da água caindo.

"Não tem ninguém aqui." Falou Sango.

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas pegou sua flauta e começou a tocar, uma melodia diferente das outras duas, essa dava a impressão de estar chamando alguém, de estar dizendo: 'Sou eu, amigos.'

Em instantes, outras pessoas começaram a aparecer, Sango e Kagome se surpreenderam porquê algumas das flores e árvores eram bruxos disfarçados, saíram até de dentro d'água.

Uma mulher muito bonita de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, vestida com vestes da mesma cor, veio abraçar Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, a quanto tempo!" Disse ela.

O bruxo devolveu o abraço: "Também é muito bom vê-la de novo!"

Kagome ficou morrendo de ciúmes pelo fato dela ser jovem e bonita (E estar abraçando Inuyasha).

Inuyasha se soltou da mulher e fez as apresentações. "Gente, essa é minha mãe, Izayoi, e mãe, esses são Kagome, Sango e, é claro, Miroku. Você já o conhece."

A moça se virou para os garotos. "É claro, eu me lembro de Miroku, mas as jovens são novas."

"Prazer." Disseram as duas em uníssono.

Uma outra mulher, muito velha, se aproximou do grupo. "Inuyasha. Venha você tem muito o que explicar!" O tom dela não era nada gentil e Izayoi e Inuyasha moderam o lábio inferior. Com certeza não era coisa boa.

A mãe e o filho seguiram a velha, eles caminharam sobre a água e sumiram dentro da cachoeira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tinham se passado várias horas e o clima do lugar estava um pouco tenso, todos olhavam para as duas garotas como se fossem inimigas.

Sango se aproximou de Miroku e perguntou: "Ah, Miroku, por que eles estão olhando para nós assim?"

Miroku se aproximou das damas e disse: "Eles tem uma regra rígida sobre em quem confiar. Provavelmente estão preparados para destruí-las caso façam algo suspeito."

As duas se assustaram, então, Kagome perguntou: "Mas, por que? Eu não sei fazer magia, poderiam fazer qualquer coisa conosco!"

"Eu sei, nem sempre foi assim, há alguns anos, uma wica poderosa desse clã, foi morta pelos humanos e agora, ela trabalha para Naraku. Só conseguiram capturá-la por que um humano que ficou aqui por um tempo roubou uma página de um livro de magia. Essa wica foi queimada na fogueira e eles tiveram que fugir."

"Então, é por isso que estão olhando para nós desse jeito, tem medo que aconteça com mais algum deles." Concluiu Kagome.

"Quem era esse humano?" Perguntou Sango curiosa.

Miroku colocou a mão no queixo pensando. "Eu não sei dizer. Inuyasha nunca fala muito nele. A únicas coisas que sei era que ele tinha mais ou menos 12 anos e que tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos."

"E aposto que não sabe que esse garotinho se parecia muito com sua amiga."

Os três olharam para a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, ela se vestia um pouco estranho, tinha um rabo, usava peles de animais como roupas e tinha uma flor roxa no cabelo.

"Quem é você e do que você está falando?" Perguntou Sango.

A garota estreitou os olhos. "Eu sou Ayame, neta de Shorow o sábio, o garoto que veio aqui era uma criança de doze anos, por isso não suspeitamos dele, ele veio aqui precisando de ajuda e nós cuidamos dos ferimentos dele! Mas eu acho que Inuyasha não contou que _Kohaku_ era bem parecido com sua amiguinha de olhos castanhos aqui!" Ela apontou acusadoramente para Sango, esta, parecia afetada pelo nome do garoto.

Enquanto aqueles quatro brigavam, dentro da cachoeira, havia um dilema sério corroendo todos por lá.

"COMO PODEMOS CONFIAR EM UM BRUXO QUE NEM CONTROLA OS PODERES? JÁ ACEITAMOS MIROKU AQUI! ENQUANTO AOS NOSSOS COSTUMES!" Gritava uma mulher de capuz.

Aquele lugar era incrível, a entrada era a cachoeira, o chão e as paredes eram rochas úmidas que davam ao lugar um ar antigo, uma das paredes era feita de água, dava para ver de baixo do lago com ela.

Mas Inuyasha não podia admirar essa parede, pois em frente dela, estavam os sábios do conselho do clã.

Eles decidiam os dilemas do clã, aonde, quando, quem, como, por que, e o trabalho deles incluía: Decidir em quem confiar.

É claro que nenhum deles estavam gostando de ter humanos **novamente** no clã.

"Nós não devemos julgar essas pessoas pelo que outros fizeram, eu os observei, são pessoas boas." O lobo que falava era Shorow, ele parecia ser um lobo comum porém era sábio e um bruxo poderoso.

A mesma mulher que não confiava em Inuyasha continuou: "ELE TROUXE ESSES HUMANOS PARA CÁ E LEMBRAM DO QUE ACONTECEU DA ÚLTIMA VEZ! VOCÊ, INUYASHA, MAIS DO QUE TODOS AQUI DEVIA SABER O QUE PODE ACONTECER! AFINAL, VOCÊ AMAVA KIKYOU."

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos. _"Como ela se atreve!"_ Pensou furioso.

"SILÊNCIO!"

Todos os dez sábios, Izayoi e Inuyasha, olharam para o velho senhor que sentava na pedra flutuante mais alta.

Aquele era o líder do clã, mestre Pantera, ele andava como humano, porém parecia uma pantera, vestia um traje azul escuro que deixava a mostra seu rabo.

"Nós não podemos esquecer que Inuyasha nos alertou sobre Kohaku, em todo o clã, ele foi o único que viu a verdade. Nos alertou sobre o pior, mas nós fomos cegos e não confiamos em um bruxo que não controlou UMA VEZ os poderes." Fez uma pausa e olhou para Inuyasha. "Me diga, criança, você confia nesses humanos?"

Inuyasha deu um curto sorriso e disse calmo. "Sim, tanto quanto em qualquer outro bruxo."

Pantera suspirou satisfeito. "Muito bem..."

Ele foi interrompido pela mesma mulher. "O QUE? VAMOS CONFIAR NO JUNGAMENTO **DELE**!" Apontou acusadoramente para Inuyasha. "NÃO PODEMOS DAR FOLGA A ELE SÓ PORQUÊ É DESCENDENTE DE MIDORIKO!"

"SILÊNCIO!" Pantera se levantou bravo. "A primeira qualidade de um líder é saber em quem confiar! Observo Inuyasha a muito tempo e sei que ele tem potencial e extinto de liderança! Não sou eu que dou 'folga' a ele por ser descendente de Midoriko! É você que não o aceita por um erro que ele cometeu no passado!" Fez uma pausa para se sentar de novo e se acalmar. "Se Inuyasha diz que podemos confiar nos humanos, então... confiaremos neles." A hanyou e Izayoi sorriram com a decisão de Pantera e os outros também pareciam dar razão as palavras de seu líder. "A decisão foi tomada! Enquanto a você, Abi, é bom tomar cuidado com essa sua língua, não se deve interromper um líder enquanto ele fala! Além de estar muito impertinente ultimamente!"

Abi tirou o capuz, ela era um youkai ave, ultimamente não tinha concordado com as decisões do conselho e era ela que Inuyasha deveria derrotar para assumir o papel de líder. O que ela jamais permitiria.

A youkai cerrou os punhos furiosa com Pantera, enquanto os sábios saíam novamente para anunciar ao povo sua decisão, ela ficou para trás com os olhos transbordando ódio.

Do lado de fora, Ayame e Sango brigavam, mas foram interrompidas pelo conselho que saía de dentro da cachoeira e agora, se encontrava andando sobre a água.

"O CONSELHO TOMOU SUA DECISÃO!" Pantera fez uma pausa e se virou para Sango e Kagome. "ASSIM COMO ACEITAMOS MIROKU, ACEITAREMOS SANGO E KAGOME!"

As duas foram muito bem tratadas e Miroku, fez algumas propostas indecentes para as bruxas, todas já conheciam sua maldição, mas mesmo assim, o coitado vomitou algumas lesmas por um tempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois do jantar, já estava bem tarde, todos fizeram cabanas e tendas (por magia) em todos os lugares da vale, dormiam profundamente... Todos menos Kagome.

A princesa olhava para a enorme tenda onde Inuyasha estaria, para falar a verdade, todas as cabanas e tendas eram enormes.

Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando Izayoi a chamou: "Posso saber o que está olhando, Kagome?"

A princesa se virou assustada ao ver quem estava ali. "O-olá, senhora Izayoi, ou melhor, senhorita Izayoi!" A coitada estava constrangida, não tinha falado muito com Izayoi e apesar de ser a mãe de Inuyasha, ela era muito jovem.

Izayoi riu. "Pode me chamar de senhorita e isso é normal, nós bruxos vivemos cerca de 200 anos!"

"Uau!" Kagome se surpreendeu. (Para quem não sabe, naquela época viver 60 anos já era incrível.)

"Sabe, Inuyasha me falou de você, e muito bem."

"Mesmo?"

Izayoi riu de novo. "Eu criei meu filho para só se aproximar de pessoas que ele confia, e não são muitas, devo dizer, porém, ele sente muita confiança em você."

Kagome tentou falar com Izayoi para falar sobre isto, mas ela já havia sumido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou na tenda de Inuyasha, o que eu ainda não contei, é que a princesa estava com uma camisola comprida, toda branca.

Ao ver Kagome entrar na barraca, Izayoi pensou: _"Eles crescem tão rápido..."_ E sumiu novamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome entrou na tenda de Inuyasha, o lugar era bem grande, tinha uma prateleira com livros, uma mesa e uma cadeira, uma cama larga, algumas pilastras para suportar o pano do teto, e a porta, também era feita de panos.

O bruxo estava se trocando, preparando-se para dormir.

"Inuyasha." Chamou ela.

"Kagome." Ele se virou para fitá-la na porta. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu também não sei, mas sei que tem a ver com você."

Inuyasha deu um sorriso e seu aproximou da garota.

Começou a seguir seu extinto, a beijando.

Um beijo terno e calmo, seguidos por outros mais ardentes e românticos...

**Oi!**

**Bem vindos ao meu novo cap pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Esse foi o clã de bruxos do Inu-chan!**

**Vejo vcs amanhã! Vou faltar na cola por causa do jogo, então temos 50 de chance de + um cap!**

**Eu queria dar os parabéns pra minha querida amiga KagomeHi! O niver dela foi ontm, dia 25! **

**Então, meus parabéns! Espero q ela ñ tenha ficado brava por causa do c/ qm será c/ Kackotsu q eu escrevi pra ela!**

**Bjos! Feliz Niver KagomeHi!**


	7. A Aventura Começa

A aventura começa

A princesa Kagome abre os olhos lentamente.

Ela estava tão confortável naquela cama, que achou ter sonhado com o ocorrido: _"Será que foi tudo um sonho? Será que eu nunca conheci o..."_ Ao olhar para lado, viu que estava deitada no peito de Inuyasha e que estavam nus, cobertos apenas pelos lençóis.

Ela sorriu internamente, se lembrou da noite anterior e ficou orgulhosa de seu trabalho, Inuyasha não parecia que ia acordar tão cedo.

Deu um beijo no bruxo e se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo, quando se espreguiçou deixou os lençóis caírem, deixando seus seios a mostra.

"Já levantou? Achei que não ia acordar tão cedo."

Kagome olhou de volta para Inuyasha e viu ele sorrindo de olhos fechados.

"Você não estava dormindo?" Perguntou a princesa.

Ele abriu os olhos e abraçou Kagome por trás. "Não, eu acordei agora pouco, eu é que achei que você não ia acordar. Fizemos bastante exercício."

A princesa corou com o comentário. "Quem diria, uma princesa fazendo esse tipo de coisa."Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela ao se lembrar do que aconteceu no seu reino.

É claro que Inuyasha estava lá para enxugar essa lágrima. "Não chore." Disse ele. "Eu sei que é uma tragédia, mas, pense por outro lado, **você está livre**."

A princesa sorriu. "É, eu acho que estou."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os dois estavam andando pelo clã, já vestidos normalmente, mas é claro que Inuyasha não estava usando sua capa de sempre, afinal, tinha alguns youkais ali também.

Encontraram Miroku com um tapa na cara e algumas bruxas rindo, provavelmente ele fez algumas propostas indecentes...

Também encontraram sua amiga Sango treinando com um bumerangue enorme, feito de ossos de youkai, estava lavando muito jeito, jogando a arma com toda força, a Kirara estava em sua forma de bolso escondendo a cabeça entre a patinhas, com medo. O que eu acho que não contei é que a Sango sabia lutar muito bem, e agora, ela estava com muita vontade de matar alguém. (eu acho que vocês já sabem o porquê: Miroku + bruxas + tapa na cara propostas indecentes)

Os dois estavam com uma gota na cabeça até o estomago de Inuyasha roncar alto:

"Eu estou faminto." Disse ele corando.

Kagome riu, mas o estomago dela roncou também. "Somos dois."

Inuyasha apontou para algum lugar. "Venha."

De longe, Izayoi observava os dois com um sorriso, mas ele se apagou ao observar melhor Kagome.

"_Essa garota... Não parece ser uma humana comum."_ Pensou ela.

"Izayoi."

A bruxa se virou para trás e viu Kaede. "Olá Kaede, como está?"

Kaede era muito velha, tinha cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos, a coitada teve um acidente com magia quando era jovem, e agora, tinha que usar um tapa-olho no lugar do olho esquerdo.

"Muito bem, Izayoi, mas eu estava pensando, o que acha daquela garota, Kagome? Aquela que chegou com seu filho."

Izayoi desviou o olhar da senhora a sua frente. "Eu-eu acho que ela é uma boa pessoa."

Kaede pegou o rosto de Izayoi e a forçou a olhar no olho dela. "Não finja que não notou, eu sei que viu algo de diferente nessa garota."

Izayoi soltou seu rosto e disse: "Agora entendo por que você é um dos sábios Kaede, e eu admito, notei algo de diferente nela... e nos outros."

"Acha que eles representam os quatro heróis da profecia?" Perguntou Kaede.

Izayoi voltou a olhar para Kagome e Inuyasha. "Eu não sei, mas Pantera deve saber."

"Já sabemos que Inuyasha é um dos escolhidos que salvarão o mundo do mal, e também, já sabemos que esse mal é Naraku, mas, a profecia também diz, que o descendente de Midoriko se tornará o líder do clã quando chegasse sua hora. Eu sei que você tem muita confiança em Inuyasha, Izayoi, mas eu não acredito que ele possa cumprir a profecia, para falar a verdade, ninguém além de você e do mestre Pantera acredita."

Izayoi apenas disse: "Eu sei." Depois disso, começou a andar para dentro da cachoeira.

Kaede suspirou. "Amor de mãe."

Dentro da cachoeira, Izayoi encontrou mestre Pantera meditando.

"Mestre Pantera." Chamou ela.

O youkai abriu os olhos e se virou para a bruxa. "Bom dia, Izayoi, veio falar comigo sobre seu filho e os visitantes, estou certo?"

Izayoi se surpreendeu: "Como-como sabia?"

Se levantou e chegou mais perto da visitante. "Eu sou o líder, sei de tudo o que acontece no clã, incluindo o romance que está florescendo entre Inuyasha e a princesa, aliás eu também soube de um certo 'empurrãozinho' que você deu a eles ontem a noite."

Izayoi corou. "Bem, ta-talvez eu tenha feito algo parecido."

Pantera riu. "Fique calma, e não foi com sua influencia que eles se apaixonaram."

"O-o que quer dizer?"

"Quando Inuyasha fugiu dos emissários do inferno e foi parar naquele reino, os dois se encontraram enquanto Inuyasha tocava sua flauta, se apaixonaram a primeira vista."

Izayoi pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Mas não existem coincidências neste mundo, apenas o inevitável. É uma das frases da profecia, acha que isso tudo era para acontecer?"

"Sim e não... A profecia não é clara sobre como seriam os quatro heróis que salvariam o mundo do mal, mas ela diz que o descendente de Midoriko se tornará o líder do clã e que ele se apaixonaria pela nova guardiã da jóia de quatro almas."

"Isso explicaria sobre a garota, mas, como uma humana comum poderia controlar uma jóia tão poderosa? Inuyasha me contou que ela era uma princesa antes do seu reino ter sido destruído."

"Muitos bruxos se perderam durante a guerra pela jóia, muitos deles acabaram órfãos, quem sabe um descendente de Kagome tivesse sido uma wica ou bruxa, por mais antiga que essa descendência seja, ela ainda tem sangue mágico."

"Então, o que faremos?"

Pantera voltou a posição de meditação. "Estou mais do que disposto a mandar os quatro as terras geladas do nunca para achar o diário de Midoriko."

"O que? Que diário?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naquela tarde, os sábios foram convocados, entre eles, Izayoi.

"Como assim?"

"Mandá-los as terras do nunca?"

Todos os sábios questionavam a decisão de Pantera, as terras do nunca eram amaldiçoadas! Mais frias do que o Pólo Sul, e governadas por Artiros, a ave de fogo de gelado.

"SILÊNCIO! JÁ TOMEI MINHA DECISÃO! INUYASHA, MIROKU, SANGO E KAGOME, IRÃO AS TERRAS DO NUNCA, RECUPERAR O DIÁRIO DE MIDORIKO!"

"PANTERA ESTÁ LOUCO!" Todos se viraram para Abi, como sempre ela questionava Pantera. "NÓS VAMOS MANDAR UM BRUXO MEIO YOUKAI E HUMANOS PARA RECUPERAR UMA COISA QUE DEFINIRÁ O DESTINO DO MUNDO! ESSA É A PROVA DE QUE NOSSO LÍDER ESTÁ MUITO VELHO PARA COMANDAR!"

Dessa vez, ninguém se atreveu a falar nada. Um silêncio incômodo surgiu na sala e todos olhavam para Abi.

"O que foi?" Indagava a youkai.

Izayoi se levantou furiosa. "COMO SE ATREVE! EU POSSO NÃO SER UMA SÁBIA, MAS JÁ FIQUEI CALADA DEMAIS! NÃO É O MEU FILHO QUE NÃO É UM BOM BRUXO! É VOCÊ QUE SE ACHA MELHOR POR SER FILHA DE TEKEI! PODE SER A BRUXA MAIS PODEROSA DO CLÃ, MAS ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE QUESTIONAR PANTERA!"

Todos os sábios se surpreenderam com as palavras de Izayoi, mas esta, continuava olhando para a princesa Abi.

A youkai transbordava ódio. "ORA SUA!"

"BASTA!" Mais uma vez, Pantera toma controle da situação. "ABI, IZAYOI ESTÁ COM A RAZÃO! VOCÊ É IMPERTINENTE E NÃO SABE QUANDO É A HORA DE FALAR! NÃO TEM MAIS O DIREITO DE SER UM DOS SÁBIOS! ESTÁ EXPULSA! SAIA DAQUI AGORA MESMO!"

O ódio de Abi dobrou, seu olhos ficaram vermelhos e ela jogou sua capa no chão. Saiu correndo para fora da cachoeira deixando os sábios pensativos.

"Mas, mestre Pantera, quem será o décimo sábio?" Perguntou Kaede.

Pantera voltou a ter uma expressão gentil e calma. "Eu achei que já teriam descoberto." Ninguém pareceu dar sinal de que entendeu. "Izayoi, é claro! Ela tem conhecimento amplo da situação e sei que agirá com lógica e compreensão!"

Izayoi se tornou uma sábia, mas não houve festa ou ritual, os sábios estavam ocupados demais para isso.

Passaram horas e mais horas discutindo sobre o assunto até que:

"Eu a decisão foi tomada, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku partirão amanhã para a terra do nunca." Anunciou Pantera.

"Mas ainda há um problema que prevalece!" Todos se viraram para fitar Shorow. "Kouga, o ex-noivo de Ayame foi para a terra do nunca a algum tempo e não voltou. Se esses quatro forem mesmo os escolhidos e os mandarmos para a terra do nunca, eles poderão nunca mais voltar."

Izayoi se levantou e disse: "Na profecia diz que os heróis poderão fazer o impossível, superar todas as expectativas, se eles forem os heróis, tenho certeza que poderão recuperar o diário!"

"Mas como podemos deixar que quatro pessoas vão sozinhas até lá, quando nem os mais poderosos bruxos do clã voltaram das terras do nunca?" Perguntou Kaede.

Realmente Kaede tinha um pouco de razão em suas palavras, há alguns meses, antes de Inuyasha e Miroku partirem, Kouga o mais poderoso do clã (mais poderoso do que Abi) e mais vinte bruxos foram até a terra do nunca, tentar buscar o diário. Nenhum deles voltou, e não vale a pena mandar mais pessoas para se perderem naquelas terras amaldiçoadas.

Pantera se levantou: "Midoriko considerava todos iguais e na profecia também diz que os heróis não serão como se espera! Como Izayoi já disse, superarão as expectativas, talvez nós precisemos apenas confiar...

Ninguém teve o que protestar diante desse argumento, mais uma vez Pantera estava com a razão e ninguém duvidava.

O quarteto (e Kirara que não largava do pé de Sango) partiu em um grande tapete voador, Inuyasha protestou um pouco devido ao fato de Sango e Kagome não terem nada a ver com isso, mas não ganhou quase nenhuma explicação.

Eles disseram que poderiam fazer o impossivel e Inuyasha só concordou porquê Pantera estava lá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso...

Abi voava furiosa pelo céu:

"_Como eles se atrevem? Eu sou um dos sábios! A mais poderosa de todos os bruxos do clã! Como aquele fóssil que se diz líder se atreve a me expulsar!_

Para aqueles que não lembram, Abi foi expulsa do clã e agora voltava para o ninho de sua mãe Tekei, a ave que conecta esse mundo e o outro.

"Pelo que eu sei, você foi expulsa, certo Abi?"

Abi se virou para o lado e viu Hakudoushi, mas estava tão cega pela raiva que nem notou quem era aquela criança. "Quem é você, pirralho."

"_Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei."_ Hakudoushi resolveu se aproveitar da situação: "Um amigo. Também quero me livrar daquele, como você disse, fóssil a tempos, se uma a mim e meu mestre e você conseguirá o que deseja."

Abi não pensou duas vezes, seguiu Hakudoushi pelos céus até chegar a fortaleza de Naraku...

**Hello!**

**Oi gnt! Eu disse que tínhamos 50 de chance de + um cap, e aqui está! trombetas tocando**

**A Abi e a Tekei, eu peguei do epi 154, sabe qnd o Naraku quer ir para os límites desse mundo c/ o outro pra pegar o último fragmento? **

**Bem, ele usa a Abi pra chegar a mãe dla, Tekei, no final, matou a Abi e cortou a cabeça da Tekei, o sangue dela foi usado como estrada pra se chegar aos límites desse mundo c/ o outro. **

**Pra qm ñ viu, é + ou – isso. (eu ñ vou dizer a aventura toda, né ¬¬)**

**Bjos pessoal.**


	8. As Terras do Nunca I

As Terras do Nunca

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e Kirara viajavam no enorme tapete voador, enquanto viajavam, a princesa olhava o presente que ganhou de Izayoi: uma jóia em forma de estrela vermelha com uma outra dourada no centro.

..:FLASH BACK:..

"_Kagome."_

_A princesa se virou para trás. "Sim, Izayoi."_

_A bruxa tira alguma coisa do pescoço e dá para Kagome._

"_O que é isso?" Indaga a princesa._

_Izayoi amarra a cordinha da estrela no pescoço da jovem e diz:. "É uma estrela que realiza desejos, caso alguma coisa de ruim aconteça durante a viajem."_

_Kagome olha para a estrela, tinha cinco pontas, era vermelha brilhante e seu centro parecia uma estrelinha dourada. "É tão linda. Tem certeza que eu posso ficar com algo tão valioso?"_

_Izayoi ri e diz: "Não é tão preciosa assim e você vai precisar, ela realiza apenas um desejo, então, só use em caso de emergência."_

_Kagome sobe no tapete voador, mas antes dos heróis sumirem no céu, ela olha mais uma vez para Izayoi..._

..:FIM DO FLASH BACK:..

A princesa estava distraída, nem notou que a medida que chegavam perto das Terras do Nunca, o gelo aumentava.

O fato dela estar tão distante, chamou a atenção de Inuyasha:

"Kagome."

A princesa tira seus olhos da jóia. "Sim, me chamou?"

Inuyasha fica mais intrigado ainda: "O que estava olhan...do" A voz dele trava ao ver o que estava na mão de Kagome. "Onde conseguiu isso?"

A princesa entranha o comportamento de Inuyasha. "A-a Izayoi me deu antes de partirmos... Alguma coisa errada?"

Inuyasha chega mais perto e pega a estrela na mão. "Não... Quer dizer... Sim. É uma estrela dos desejos, são muito raras, achei que nunca teria a chance de ver uma."

Ela tira a jóia do pescoço e a entrega a Inuyasha. "A Izayoi me disse, que me concederia um desejo."

Inuyasha suspirou. "É uma pena que essa estrela não possa nos levar direto ao diário de Midoriko."

"Ei, vejam." Grita Sango.

Inuyasha entrega a jóia de volta para Kagome e começa a olhar a vista.

"Nossa." Dizem os quatro juntos, Kirara também mia impressionada, mas ela não sabe falar 'nossa'. (ta, isso é obvio, mas não custa falar. ¬¬)

As Terras do Nunca, eram sinistras e magníficas, bem no meio do mar, havia uma ilha de gelo com um palácio de pedras. Elas estavam congeladas e o palácio em ruínas, mas isso não tirava a grandeza do lugar.

Sango estava com olhos arregalados. "Esse lugar é incrível..."

"E perigoso." Completou Miroku. "É melhor não deixarmos a beleza do lugar nos distrair, a ave de fogo gelado pode nos pegar."

Inuyasha ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, Kagome se encolheu tremendo.

"Kagome, você está bem?" Pergunta o bruxo preocupado.

Ele chega mais perto e a abraça para tentar aquecê-la, mas a coitada estava morrendo de frio: "Eu não sei, sinto uma enorme energia maligna aqui, ela me faz ficar com frio."

"Para falar a verdade, eu também estou sentindo um pouco de frio." Completa Sango esfregando uma mão na outra.

Inuyasha abraça Kagome mais forte e Miroku pareceu pensativo.

"Inu... Yasha. Vo-você não está com... Fri-frio?" Pergunta a princesa.

"Não, eu já me acostumei com esse tipo de energia, vocês duas estão com frio porquê nunca sentiram algo parecido... Espera..." Inuyasha fez uma pausa com uma cara séria. "Como duas mortais conseguem sentir energia maligna?"

Essa foi a pergunta do século. Seja como fosse, Izayoi tinha razão, esses mortais eram diferentes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O tapete pousou na ilha de gelo.

Miroku desceu, logo depois Sango com Kirara no ombro, e por último, Inuyasha com uma Kagome, tremendo, no colo.

"Kagome, tem certeza que está bem?" Pergunta Sango preocupada.

"Si-sim." Respondeu ela em um som quase inaudível.

Inuyasha colocou ela no chão. "Você não parece bem."

"Ma-mas eu estou."

O bruxo tirou um de seus casacos e o deu para Kagome. (vocês não acharam que eles estariam com as roupas de sempre em um lugar frio como esse, não é?)

"Não, Inuyasha você vai ficar com frio." Disse ela tirando o casaco.

"Prefiro ficar com frio a carregar uma garota congelada."

A princesa riu com o comentário e vestiu o casaco.

Foram andando pela **grande **ilha congelada, sem encontrarem nem sinal do diário de Midoriko ou de Artiros. Em compensação, Sango e Kagome começaram a se acostumar com a energia.

"Vocês duas estão melhor?" Pergunta Miroku.

Sango: "Sim."

Kagome: "Eu também, não estou mais congelando."

"Graças a Deus." Murmura Inuyasha.

"Disse alguma coisa, Inuyasha." Pergunta Miroku.

Ele cora e tentar disfarçar. "Nã-não, vamos continuar nossa procura!" Inuyasha usou um tom de ordem na voz.

Sango riu. "Nosso querido bruxo está se achando o capitão."

Ele dá de ombros e retruca. "Engraçadinha."

Os quatro começam a andar novamente, Miroku na frente, Sango e Kirara atrás, depois Kagome e por último, Inuyasha com o tapete nas costas.

Horas e mais horas se passaram sem que o quarteto achasse alguma coisa. Estava anoitecendo e:

"UMA TEMPESTADE ESTÁ SE FORMANDO!" Gritou Miroku colocando sua mão na frente do rosto.

Sango: "ESTÁ FICANDO MUITO FRIO E NÃO DÁ PARA VER NADA!"

Kagome virou para o lado e apontou alguma coisa na montanha. "VEJAM! UMA CAVERNA! VAMOS LÁ!"

A princesa começa a correr na direção da caverna deixando os outros para trás.

Inuyasha vai atrás dela gritando: "KAGOME! ESPERA POR MIM!"

Ela tropeça em alguma coisa na neve e cai no chão.

"Kagome! Ainda bem que você parou!" Ele faz uma pausa e a levanta do chão. "NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!"

Kagome até se assusta com a bronca que ele dá, mas logo volta sua atenção para a neve. "No que foi que eu tropecei?"

Os dois começam a tirar a neve e encontram: "KOUGA!"

"Quem é Kouga, Inuyasha?"

"Antes de eu e Miroku partirmos atrás da jóia, Kouga e mais alguns bruxos vieram para cá, tentar recuperar o diário. Nenhum deles voltou!" Colocou a mão no coração dele. "Ele está muito fraco, mas ainda está vivo!"

"Temos que ajudar!"

Inuyasha não fez uma cara muito boa diante daquelas palavras.

"O que foi!" Pergunta ela desconfiada.

Ele deu de ombros. "A gente não se dá muito bem, na verdade, a gente se odeia!"

Nessa hora, chegaram Miroku e Sango.

"Kagome, não fuja assim!" Fala Sango ofegante.

"Kouga! Ele está vivo?" Indaga Miroku.

A princesa se levanta e diz: "Sim, mas muito fraco e o Inuyasha não quer ajudar! Tem uma caverna ali! Me ajudem!"

Eles iam pegar o Kouga, mas ele não estava mais lá. Nem ele, nem Inuyasha.

"Cadê ele!" Pergunta Kagome alarmada.

Miroku a cutuca e faz ela olhar para a direção da caverna.

Inuyasha estava levando Kouga nos ombros até lá.

Kagome e cia foram atrás dele, mas com toda aquela neve, eles não notaram os imensos olhos vermelhos que brilhavam no topo do castelo...

**Oi Gnt!**

**Hoje é um dia mto feliz! Querem saber pq? Hj é o meu 1° dia de férias! **

**Ontm, dia 28/6 minha tortura escolar acabou e já q eu ñ fiquei d recuperação, ñ preciso ir + a cola!**

**Agora eu tenho + tmpo pra escrever minhas fics! **

**Vejo vcs dps! **

**Bjs!**


	9. As Terras do Nunca II

As Terras do Nunca

Inuyasha levou Kouga até a caverna. Chegando lá, jogou o coitado congelado no chão e se sentou no canto da caverna.

Agora, Sango e Miroku estavam cuidando dele e Kirara, na sua forma grande, o aquecendo.

Kagome não sabia nada de tratamentos médicos, mas sabia como fazer Inuyasha confessar.

Ela se aproximou dele e o chamou: "Inuyasha."

O bruxo apenas olhou para ela com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Eu queria saber, disse que você e o Kouga se odiavam, então, por quê o ajudou?"

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas voltou a fitar a parede, mas Kagome notou a gota de suor que escorreu pela face do bruxo. (ele estava nervoso)

A princesa se sentou do lado dele. "Tudo bem, deixa eu reformular a pergunta, por quê você e o Kouga se odeiam?"

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro longo e depois confessou: "Como você sabe, eu sou um bruxo meio-youkai. A anos, Shorow juntou seu clã de bruxos com o nosso e Kouga veio com eles. Ele é o melhor bruxo do clã e um youkai completo, além de ser o mais indicado para se tornar o líder, então, ele tem muitos motivos para se achar melhor do que eu."

Kagome se lembrou do que ele disse no acampamento. "Você disse que teria que derrotar o mais poderoso bruxo clã, é o Kouga?"

"É, como pode ver, foi uma rivalidade que foi crescendo com o tempo."

Kagome ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, Kouga começou a acordar.

Sango, Miroku e Kagome foram ver como ele estava, e quando abriu seus olhos, bem, foi ai que começou o problema.

"Ai, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Kouga abrindo os olhos.

Kagome coloca a mão no rosto dele e pergunta. "Você está bem?"

"Es..." Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade e ele pode ver Kagome: "Tou, mas estou ainda melhor, agora que um anjo me salvou."

Kagome corou com o comentário, já Inuyasha não gostou muito:

"Olha a língua, lobo fedido." Grita o bruxo se levantando.

Kouga arregala os olhos e se senta rapidamente. "Eu conheço essa voz." Ao olhar para o canto da caverna, ele começa a rosnar. "CARA DE CACHORRO? O QUE FAZ AQUI!"

O youkai olha melhor e vê além de Kagome, Kirara, Sango e Miroku, que olhavam com um ponto de interrogação.

Ele pula do colo de Kirara assustado. "O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois que o quarteto conseguiu acalmar Kouga, explicaram o que estava havendo.

"Ah, então foi isso que aconteceu." Depois de dizer isso, Kouga pega as mãos de Kagome e diz: "Muito obrigada por me salvar."

Kagome e os outros ficam com uma gota na cabeça, já Inuyasha, ficou com os olhos tão flamejantes quanto um meteoro.

"Sabe Kouga, não fui eu que te salvei, o Inuyasha que te trouxe para cá." Disse a princesa.

"O QUE!" Indagou ele. "FUI SALVO PELO CARA DE CACHORRO!"

Inuyasha se aproxima por trás e dá um soco na cabeça de Kouga. "Sim, fui eu que trouxe para cá! Como se sente sendo salvo por um meio youkai, em lobo fedido!"

Kouga se levantou quase indo para cima de Inuyasha, só não foi, por quê Miroku os interrompeu.

"Kouga." Chama ele. "Eu queria saber, como você sobreviveu?"

O youkai lobo se sentou de novo e contou a história:

..:FLASH BACK:..

_Quando eu e minha tripulação chegamos aqui, começamos a procurar pelo diário, mas para todos os lugares que íamos, só encontrávamos um deserto gelado._

_Estávamos perdendo as esperanças e voltando para casa quando fomos atacados por Artiros._

"_Capitão, o que é aquilo?" Gritou um dos homens._

_Quando olhei para cima, vi uma gigantesca sombra com olhos vermelhos se aproximando de nós._

_A tempestade estava muito forte, então não conseguimos vê-lo direito_

_Começou a nos pegar, um a um. _

_Aquela ave gigantesca era imune a magia, e ao frio, não conseguíamos ver direito por causa do vento, mas ela podia ver a gente._

_Enquanto lutávamos, eu fui atacá-la por trás, mas ela abriu uma asa e me jogou contra a neve, eu perdi a consciência..._

..:FIM DO FLASH BACK:..

"Nunca mais vi meu grupo, e quando acordei, estava nos braços de um anjo."

Kagome ficou corada com o comentário. "Ah, pára com isso."

A cara doce que Kouga fez para Kagome se apagou e ele olhou para o Inuyasha. "Me diga, cara de cachorro, a quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

"A mais ou menos 2 anos." Respondeu ele com voz áspera.

"COMO É QUE É?" Indagou Kouga.

"Calma." Disse Miroku. "O Inuyasha está te provocando, só faz mais ou menos duas semanas."

"Ufa." Quando Kouga se virou, Inuyasha estava tentando controlar o riso. "ACHOU GRAÇA DISSO, É CACHORRINHO?"

O bruxo soltou as risadas e entre elas disse: "Devia ter visto a sua cara!"

Kouga começou a flutuar e suas mãos brilharam azul escuro. "Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com a sua!"

Diferente de Kouga, Inuyasha não flutuou ou fez alguma coisa, apenas ficou olhando para ele, claramente se segurando.

"O QUE FOI, TEM MEDO DE PERDER?" Perguntou o lobo em tom superior.

"Não, seu idiota! A Kagome não está acostumada com energia maligna!" Inuyasha apontou para a princesa, esta, estava se escondendo no casaco de Inuyasha, claramente morrendo de frio, e Miroku, estava abraçando Sango, ela também ficou com frio também.

Kouga abaixou sua energia e voltou ao chão. _"Por que ela está com frio?"_ Pensou ele.

Logo foi empurrado violentamente por Inuyasha, ele foi abraçar a pobre Kagome.

"Você não estranhou nunca ter visto Kagome no clã? Ela não é uma bruxa, mas tem descendência mágica. Se brigarmos, além da caverna desmoronar e revelar a nossa posição para o Artiros, também vai congelar a Kagome e a Sango."

Kouga ficou morrendo de ciúmes do 'cara de cachorro' estar abraçando a Kagome e com muita raiva pelo fato dele ter toda a razão.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No dia seguinte, ainda estava um frio terrível, mas a tempestade tinha passado e agora era possível ver o sol.

O grupo saiu da caverna para ver a vista, e claro, recomeçar sua busca.

"Que dia lindo!" Falou Kagome animada.

"Concordo, mas não se esqueçam do nosso objetivo." Disse Miroku.

"Vocês querem dizer, meu objetivo!"

Os quatro (e Kirara) olharam para Kouga.

"Como assim, **seu objetivo**?" Perguntou Inuyasha se aproximando.

Kouga se virou para ele bravo: "Vocês podem ter vindo aqui atrás do diário, mas eu vou pegá-lo! Voltem para o clã e avisem que eu estou bem!"

Inuyasha quase surtiu diante da ação teimosa de Kouga. "**Isso não é uma competição!** Você não vai conseguir sozinho! Fomos mandados para cá por ordem do mestre Pantera e não vamos desobedecê-lo!"

"Um bruxo meio youkai me ajudando! Ai, em que mundo viemos parar!" Perguntou Kouga batendo na própria cabeça.

"O que você quer dizer com isso!" Inuyasha estava prestes a entrar em combustão.

"Você não é só um meio youkai ridículo, como também um cara de cachorro e um péssimo bruxo!"

Kagome e cia., olhavam a briga em silêncio, eles entenderam por quê Inuyasha não gostava de Kouga.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás, aquelas palavras o machucaram muito mais do que qualquer feitiço.

Kouga sorriu vitorioso e foi andando para o encontro de Kagome.

Pegou as mãos dela e disse: "Querida, volte para o mestre Pantera, esse lugar não para você." Dizendo isso, pegou o tapete o voador (que agora estava com Miroku) e foi embora.

O bruxo meio youkai começou a andar para a direção contrária do lobo, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muito tempo se passou e eles não acharam nada. Como Kouga falou, era tudo um deserto gelado e o castelo estava a quilômetros de Distância.

"Inuyasha, o que acha de irmos procurar no castelo?" Perguntou Kagome tentando animá-lo.

O bruxo não respondeu apenas continuou a andar em direção ao castelo.

Miroku estava começando a ficar alarmado com o silêncio do amigo: "Inuyasha, fala alguma coisa!"

"Alguma coisa." Respondeu ele.

Kagome colocou a mão no ombro de Inuyasha e disse em tom compreensivo: "Olha, Inuyasha, eu vi como o Kouga te tratou, e não foi correto, mas se você continuar agindo assim, só vai provar que ele tem razão."

O bruxo pegou a mão da princesa e tirou-a dali. "Eu sei, mas, eu tenho que admitir que ele está certo. Eu não sou um bom bruxo e um meio youkai." Soltou a mão de Kagome e voltou a olhar para frente. _"Mas se ele me chamar de cara de cachorro de novo, ele vai se arrepender!"_

Sango estava ficando cheia dessa 'melação' toda. "Olha, Inuyasha, Miroku me afogou em histórias de quando **você** demonstrou a sabedoria de um líder e salvou os dois..." Nessa hora, ela pulou na frente dele, foi tão de repente que a própria Kirara caiu do ombro de Sango. "Então, está na hora de mostrar que é descendente de Midoriko!"

Inuyasha deu um sorriso fraco. "Vou tentar."

Todos sorriram diante da decisão dele, mas essa alegria não durou muito, porquê logo viram Kouga fugindo de Artiros com o tapete.

"SOCORRO!"

Por mais rápido que fosse, era impossível fugir de uma ave tão grande e tão rápida.

Kagome ficou alarmada. "Artiros vai pegá-lo!"

Sango se aproximou de Inuyasha e disse: "Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!"

"O que!" Indagou o bruxo. "Essa ave é imune a magia, lembra?"

"Isso não te impediu de pegar os emissários da morte!" Todos olham para Miroku. "Pode ser imune a magia, mas não a outras coisas. Use magia indireta!"

"Naquela hora... Foi diferente! Eu sabia o que usar para pegá-los! Aqui não tem nada além de neve e gelo, e o palácio está muito longe! É claro que a ave de fogo gelado não tem problemas com o frio!"

Kagome: "Mas será que é imune a uma pedra de gelo gigante?"

Inuyasha sorriu confiante. "Não custa tentar." Ele se virou para a ave e levantou os braços. "Kagome, Sango, coloquem seus casacos!"

O bruxo começou a fazer muita força, como se estivesse empurrando alguma coisa para cima.

Enquanto Sango e Kagome congelavam nos braços de Miroku, Inuyasha levantava uma pedra gigantesca de gelo contra a ave.

Ao jogar aquela pedra contra a ave, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

Kouga, por sua vez, usou o tapete para se aproximar do grupo.

Ele parou do lado de Inuyasha. "Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas obrigada por ter salvo a minha vida."

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa,a ave se levanta com força.

Como não havia tempestade, todos puderam ver com clareza, como ela era.

A ave era toda branca com olhos vermelhos, na ponta de suas asas, penas azuis, e sua calda também era feita de pena azuis com um cacho congelado no meio, o bico

Artiros levantou vôo e foi atrás dos heróis, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango e Kirara fugiram, mas Kagome estava com tanto frio que ficou parada no lugar.

É claro que foi fácil para a ave a pegar e levá-la para o ninho.

"INUYASHA!" Gritou ela enquanto era levada.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ficou tão preocupado que pulou alto e começou a voar atrás da ave.

Sango: "Kirara!"

Kirara se transformou para Sango, Miroku e Kouga irem nela, atrás da ave, mas Artiros e Inuyasha eram rápidos demais.

Os perderam de vista...

**Oi!**

**2° dia férias, como dizem+ um dia+ um cap! **

**Hehe ;)**

**Com tanto tmpo livre, eu acho q vcs ñ teram q esperar mto pelo próximo cap!**

**Até amanhã**

**Ja ne!**


	10. As Terras do Nunca III

As Terras do Nunca III

Depois que Kouga e os outros perderam Inuyasha e Artiros de vista, tiveram que voltar ao chão:

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERDEMOS ELES!" Gritou Kouga furioso.

"Fique calmo, Inuyasha vai salvar a Kagome." Dito isso, Miroku se lembrou do vôo que Inuyasha deu.

"O meio youkai vai ser comido junto com a Kagome! Temos que achar um jeito de tirá-los de lá... Antes que seja tarde demais..."

"Por que não pode ter um pouco mais de confiança no Inuyasha?" Perguntou Miroku começando a ficar nervoso. "Só porquê é um youkai completo, não quer dizer que seja mais forte que ele, aliás, que eu saiba, você não pode voar!"

Kouga se calou bravo, Miroku tinha razão, ele não sabia voar, não podia ir atrás de Artiros.

Sango chegou mais perto de Miroku e perguntou: "Miroku, desde quando o Inuyasha sabe voar?"

Ele colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. "Acho que desde de agora, a vontade de salvar a Kagome deve ter feito ele voar."

"Que seja!" Gritou Kouga para chamar a atenção do casal. "O importante agora é que o Artiros vôou para o topo do castelo, e é para lá que nós vamos."

"Mas como?" Perguntou Sango. "Se voarmos, podemos chamar a atenção da ave!"

"Andando!" Respondeu o youkai, ríspido.

Miroku recolheu o tapete e subiu em Kirara, junto com Sango. Assim, o grupo foi em direção ao castelo, torcendo para que quando chegassem lá, pudessem salvar os companheiros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso...

Artiros largou Kagome em seu ninho de gelo, planejando comê-la depois.

A princesa olhou em volta procurando por alguém, e quando olhou para baixo:

"Inuyasha!" Exclamou ela.

O bruxo estava olhando para ela, do lado de fora do ninho, apoiando-se nas pequenas paredes que ele possuía

"Fale mais baixo!" Disse Inuyasha. "Quer que a ave nos ouça?"

"Desculpe." Dizendo isso, ela rastejou para mais perto dele. "Veio me salvar? Como você..." A princesa não terminou a pergunta pois viu ele flutuando do lado de fora do ninho. "Ah, desde quando você voa?"

"Foi uma surpresa para mim também, mas agora não é hora para isso!" Pegou a mão dela para tirá-la do ninho, mas nesse momento, Artiros tentou o pegar.

Por sorte, Inuyasha notou e pulou para junto de Kagome, a tempo.

Artiros, satisfeito, voltou a voar como antes.

"Vai ser mais complicado do que eu imaginei!" Falou o bruxo.

"Temos que achar outro jeito de fugir!" Disse a princesa alarmada.

Enquanto a princesa pensava, Inuyasha olhava em volta, e quando olhou para baixo viu que o fundo do ninho era transparente.

"Kagome, olha isso!"

Ela olhou para baixo e viu o fundo do ninho. Era meio borrado, mas dava o fundo do castelo.

A princesa começou a ficar esperançosa de novo: "Isso é gelo! Talvez de para quebrar!"

Inuyasha deu um soco com toda força no ninho, mas não deu certo, o gelo só rachou um pouquinho.

"Ai! Minha mão!" Gritou o bruxo.

"Você está bem?"

O bruxo apertava a mão contra si para tentar abaixar a dor. "Não! O gelo só mal rachou e minha mão ta doendo muito!"

Kagome não conseguiu segurar um pequena risada diante da cena do bruxo. Ela olhou para baixo de novo e deu uma batida leve no gelo. "Pode ser duro, mas ainda é gelo... Talvez de para derreter.

Inuyasha se levantou e disse: "Não custa tentar."

Ele colocou a mão no gelo e deslizou ela em uma determinada área do ninho.

"Pronto, isso deve resolver." Disse ele.

Kagome não entendeu bem, mas ao colocar sua mão no gelo, viu que ele estava morno: "Está quente."

Ao tirar a mão de lá, percebeu que, esta, estava encontravasse molhada. "Nossa... Espera, como eu não senti frio quando você fez a magia?"

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Eu acho que é porquê você já se acostumou comigo, mas vamos ao assunto." A bruxo deu um soco forte no gelo de novo, dessa vez, o chão quebrou e eles caíram.

"INUYASHA! FAZ ALGUMA COISA!" Gritou a princesa enquanto eles iam em direção ao chão.

O bruxo a pegou no colo e antes que caíssem na neve, ele vôou. Pararam no ar a centímetros do chão.

Os dois suspiraram juntos: "Ufa."

Inuyasha colocou sua companheira no chão e começaram a olhar em volta.

"O que é esse lugar?" Perguntou ela.

O bruxo estava tão impressionado que só disse: "Não... Sei..."

O castelo era feito de pedra congeladas, empilhadas umas nas outras, não era desarrumado, apenas velho. (aliás muito velho) O chão era pura neve e as paredes eram abertas, a cada duas pedras havia um buraco que dava para fora. Os dois pensaram em sair por ali, mas alguma coisa os puxaram para frente.

O casal virou para um certa direção no castelo, sem se importar com a ave tentando os pegar pelo buraco do ninho, lá no topo do castelo ou as saídas.

"Está sentindo... O que eu estou sentindo?" Perguntou a princesa.

"Sim... Tem alguma coisa nos puxando para frente."

Eles estavam hipnotizados. Esqueceram de tudo a volta deles, e começaram a andar em uma direção...

Caminharam até chegar a uma grande porta, ela era inteiramente dourada, trancada por um pequeno cadeado com um buraquinho redondo no meio. Diferente do resto do lugar, ela estava novinha, como se tivesse acabado de ser construída.

"Tem alguma coisa do outro lado da porta nos puxando." Disse a princesa.

Os dois se olharam e colocaram suas mãos ao mesmo tempo no cadeado, por um momento, eles acharam ter visto uma bolinha de vidro naquele buraquinho, antes da porta se abrir, mas foi rápido demais para eles terem certeza.

Depois da porta se abrir, eles viram um pátio, a paisagem era parecida com a anterior, pedras empilhadas, saídas, neve, só que este, era redondo, pequeno, e... O diário de Midoriko estava em uma pequena mesa no centro de tudo.

O casal acordou do transe assim que viu o diário.

"O diário de Midoriko!" Exclamou Kagome.

Correram ao encontro do diário.

Devido ao fato do diário ter mais de cem anos, ele estava empoeirado, frágil, velho, e com páginas amareladas.

"Vamos abrir." Disse a princesa.

Inuyasha assentiu, e ao abrir o diário, viram que apesar dele estar estragado, dava para ler perfeitamente o que Midoriko havia escrito.

"Midoriko deve ter escrito tudo a magia para que as letras não estragassem com o tempo!" Concluiu o bruxo.

Nesse momento, ouviram a tempestade lá fora, e o lugar desmoronando por causa da ave.

"Vamos pegar isso e ir embora!" Gritou Kagome.

Inuyasha tentou voar, mas caiu de cara na neve.

"EU NÃO CONSIGO VOAR!" Gritou ele desesperado.

"COMO NÃO CONSEGUE!" Rebateu a princesa com medo.

"SEI LÁ! EU NEM SEI COMO VOEI DA PRIMEIRA VEZ!"

Kagome ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas um pedaço enorme de pedra caiu em cima da mesa onde estava o diário. (ainda bem que ele já estava com a Kagome)

"Vamos ter que fazer do modo antigo!" Gritou Inuyasha.

Depois de dizer isso, o bruxo colocou a princesa em suas costas e correu o mais rápido que pode para sair do castelo.

A poucos quilômetros do castelo, encontraram com o resto do grupo.

"MIROKU, SANGO, KIRARA!" Inuyasha parou de correr para cumprimentá-los, mas seu sorriso se apagou ao ver: "Oi, Kouga..."

"Acharam o diário?" Perguntou Sango.

Kagome desceu das costas de Inuyasha e mostrou o diário.

"Achamos, mas é melhor fugirmos antes que o Artiros nos pegue!"

Ela falou um pouco tarde, a ave de fogo gelado estava voando em alta velocidade na direção deles...

"ABAIXEM!" Gritou Kouga bem a tempo. Todos se abaixaram, e por pouco, não foram pegos.

Mas Artiros era persistente com sua comida e não desistiu.

Pousou na frente do grupo e tentou atacá-los novamente, mas é claro, que Inuyasha teve uma idéia:

"EU TENHO UMA IDÉIA!" Gritou ele. "AITROS PODE SER IMUNE A MAGIA, MAS NÃO É A OUTRAS COISAS! SE O KOUGA E EU ABRIRMOS UMA FENDA NA TERRA, EU ACHO QUE PODEREMOS PEGÁ-LO."

Kouga pareceu bravo: "EU ME RECUSO A TRABALHAR O CARA DE CACHORRO!" Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Miroku. "VOCÊ TEM UM BURACO DO VENTO NA MÃO DIREITA, NÃO É, MORTAL? USE NAQUELA COISA!"

Miroku segurou sua mão e disse: "NÃO DÁ! ARTIROS É MUITO GRANDE!" Ele fez uma pausa e se acalmou. "Você vai ter que trabalhar com o Inuyasha!" Apesar dos ventos da tempestade, todos ouviram com clareza o que Miroku disse.

E Kouga, não teve outra opção: "TUDO BEM!"

Os dois fizeram sinais idênticos, exatamente ao mesmo tempo com as mãos, e rapidamente, o chão se abriu de baixo de Artiros.

Ele caiu lá dentro e a última coisa ouvida, foi o grito daquela ave enorme.

A tempestade parou e o sol voltou a brilhar...

"A tempestade parou!" Indagou Sango. "Mas, como?"

"Eu acho que era Artiros que estava criando a tempestade, as lendas dizem que ele podia controlar o frio." Inuyasha fez uma pausa e olhou para a fenda no chão. "Se a tempestade parou... Talvez queira dizer que ele morreu..."

Kagome deu um passo a frente e mostrou o diário. "Eu acho melhor voltarmos, temos que dar isto ao Pantera!"

Todos sorriram e enquanto subiam no tapete voador, o cacho de gelo que estava na cauda de Artiros saiu da escuridão, e foi na direção de Kagome...

Foi tudo tão rápido que a única coisa que Inuyasha pôde fazer, foi empurrar Kagome para salvá-la, mas ao fazer isso, foi lavado no lugar dela...

O cacho voltou para a fenda com Inuyasha nele, e ao desaparecer novamente, a falha se fechou como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

"INUYASHA!" Gritou Kagome.

Todos correram em direção ao lugar onde, um dia, esteve a fenda, mas não acharam nada. A princesa largou o diário no chão e começou a cavar na neve enquanto sussurrava para si mesma o nome de seu amado. Não deu certo. As mãos da princesa quase congelaram.

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças por causa do amigo, e Kagome, se ajoelhou no chão, chorando desesperada.

Miroku: _"Inuyasha, você foi um grande companheiro."_

Sango: _"Por que fez isso? Você que devia se casar com a Kagome..."_

Kouga: _"Seu cara de cachorro incompetente! Eu que devia te matar!"_

Kagome continuava a chorar... Mas ao colocar sua mão no coração, sentiu a estrela mágica, por baixo do vestido.

Ela se levantou da neve, ainda lacrimejando.

Foi de repente, então, os outros não entenderam bem a reação da garota.

Kagome tirou a estrela do pescoço e se lembrou das palavras de Izayoi:

"_É uma estrela que realiza desejos, caso alguma coisa de ruim aconteça durante a viajem."_

Apertou a estrela contra o peito e desejou: _"Eu quero que o meu Inuyasha volte para mim!"_

De repente, Kagome não sentiu mais a estrela na sua mão, e quando a abriu, a jóia não estava mais lá.

"A ESTRELA! Ela sumiu!"

Kagome se levantou e começou a procurar em volta, seguida pelo resto do grupo.

É claro que eles não precisaram procurar muito:

"Ah, gente, o que estão procurando?"

Todos se viram para trás e vêem:

"INUYASHA!" Exclamaram todos juntos.

Ficaram estáticos ao vê-lo ali, ele tinha desaparecido junto com Artiros.

"Inuyasha? É você mesmo? Nós vimos você sumir com Artiros? O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntava Miroku de olhos arregalados.

"Sim... Sou eu mesmo... A última coisa que eu me lembro, é de perder a consciência na escuridão... E agora... Eu estou aqui!"

Kagome da um grito de alegria e se joga em Inuyasha, fazendo os dois caírem na neve.

"É você mesmo! Você está vivo!" Exclamava ela o abraçando.

"Kagome! Calma!" O pobre bruxo tentava se defender, mas naquela posição, ficava meio difícil.

Todos (menos Kouga) sorriram diante da situação dos dois, afinal, Kagome sempre foi assim!

**Hello gnt!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Tah 1 pouco tarde + aki está o cap!**

**Eu ñ tenho mtas 9dades pra contar, então...**

**Bjox! Vejo vcs amnhã!**

**Good Bye!**


	11. A Volta Para Casa

A volta para Casa

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku, foram recebidos no clã como heróis, eles não só recuperaram o diário de Midoriko, como também salvaram Kouga, o melhor bruxo do clã e o preferido para ser o líder do clã.

Houve uma grande festa para homenagear os heróis, cinco dos seis heróis estavam lá, mas um deles havia sumido.

Kagome andava pela festa sem rumo, perguntando a todos se tinham visto Inuyasha.

Kouga estava contando como tinha sido um heróis para as bruxos. (que estavam achando ele incrível)

Miroku apreciava a belíssimas bruxas, e claro que estava usando a fama de herói para conseguir pontos com elas.

Sango, bem, acho que podem adivinhar, estava com os olhos vermelhos e os punhos cerrados, e neste minuto, estava indo surrar Miroku. (coisa que Kagome não queria ver)

Kirara estava muito confortável em uma enorme almofada, sendo acariciada e elogiada por bruxas 'patricinhas' dizendo que ela era tão fofa quando corajosa.

Quando estava começando a ficar desesperada, a princesa encontra Izayoi:

"Izayoi." Chama ela.

A bruxa se vira para Kagome com um sorriso gentil. "Olá, Kagome, alguma coisa errada?"

Kagome começou a brincar com os dedos, sem saber muito bem o que dizer: "Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer pela estrela, se não fosse por ela, eu poderia ter perdido o Inuyasha."

"Não há o que agradecer, eu não poderia ter deixado vocês irem sem um plano de emergência, e pelo que Inuyasha contou, foi bem útil, mas eu gostaria de saber a sua versão da história."

Kagome corou. "Eu sei, Izayoi, mas agora não vai dar... Sabe, eu não estou achando o Inuyasha, e... e... Eu queria passar a festa com ele... Eu não o vejo desde que anoiteceu."

Izayoi colocou a mão no queixo parecendo indecisa, mas depois abriu um sorriso e disse: "Ele está na tenda dele."

"Por que ele não está aqui?" Indagou a princesa.

"Digamos que ele esteja com um problema na aparência... Por que não vai lá vê-lo?"

Kagome não entendeu bem o que Izayoi quis dizer, mas assentiu e foi ver como Inuyasha estava.

O que ela não viu, foi quando os sábios chamaram Izayoi para começar outra reunião...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A tenda de Inuyasha, estava escondida e com mais cortinas na entrada do que o normal.

Depois de passar por todas as cortinas, (um pouco irritada) encontrou Inuyasha em sua escrivaninha, lendo um livro.

O estranho é que ele estava com sua capa cobrindo-lhe o rosto, como ele fazia no reino de Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

O bruxo interrompeu sua leitura para fitar Kagome. "Ah, Kagome? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu é que pergunto, tem um monte de gente na festa que está perguntando de você!" Ela se aproximou dele e pegou sua mão. "Venha."

Ele se soltou dela meio hesitante. "Não... Eu, eu... Não gosto de festas!" Disse ele.

Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura e o fitou de cima a abaixo, a capa o cobria completamente, ela só conseguia ver seus olhos profundos e dourados, mas, ao olhar melhor, percebeu que seus olhos dourados, **não estavam dourados**!

Ela arregalou os olhos com a descoberta. "Inuyasha, o que aconteceu com seus olhos!" Perguntou ela assustada.

"Calma!" Disse ele pegando suas mãos. "Eu estou bem!"

"Me deixe ver seu rosto!" A princesa não esperou uma resposta, colocou as mãos na capuz do hanyou e o retirou devagar.

"O que aconteceu com você!" Perguntou a princesa alarmada.

Inuyaha estava parecendo um humano comum, seus cabelos estavam tão pretos quanto os de Kagome, seus caninos estavam curtos, seus olhos negros azulados e suas mãos, sem garras.

"Não fique assustada!" Respondeu o bruxo. "Acontece."

Kagome não entendeu bem a reação do bruxo: "O que?"

"Acontece uma vez por mês, é assim com todo meio youkai, nós perdemos nossos poderes e nos tornamos humanos, comigo é quando a lua se esconde. Quando amanhecer eu voltarei ao normal!"

Ela lhe deu um selinho nos lábios aliviada. "Que bom... Mas tem certeza de que não quer ir a festa?"

"Eu não deixo ninguém me ver quando estou assim! A única coisa que eu tenho agora, é minha magia. Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui." Dito isso, ele soltou as mãos da princesa, sinal para ela ir embora.

Kagome já estava indo, mas uma idéia maligna lhe veio a mente:

"Não vai ter graça sem você!" Disse a garota.

Inuyasha voltou a ler seu livro. "Claro que vai! Tem um monte de gente lá!"

Kagome abaixou a manga de seu vestido e se aproximou de Inuyasha, de modo sensual. "Eu tenho uma idéia melhor."

O bruxo voltou seu olhar para princesa e perguntou: "O que está pensando?"

A princesa colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, tentando parecer no mínimo um pouco inocente. "Não sei... Uma festinha particular, talvez?"

Inuyasha se levantou da cadeira com um sorriso maligno, e a abraçou: "Você está ficando safada!"

Kagome riu inocente e retirou o resto de seu vestido. "Só com você."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Apesar de ter 'duas' festas no clã, os sábios não estavam se divertindo.

"O que vamos fazer, Pantera?" Perguntou um dos sábios.

Pantera continuava calado, pensativo.

"Nós podemos ler o diário de Midoriko para saber como conseguir a jóia, mas e depois? Ela criou guerra uma vez, o que impede que outra guerra se forme por causa dela?" Perguntou Kaede.

Dessa vez foi Izayoi que interrompeu. "Teremos que pensar nisso depois! Precisamos da jóia de quatro almas para derrotar Naraku! Sem ela, podemos dar adeus ao mundo como conhecemos!"

"SILÊNCIO!" Com seu grito clássico, Pantera toma a atenção do conselho. "Nós vamos ler o diário!"

Assim o diário é aberto e dentro dele, estava escrito:

_O poder da jóia vem da magia e do amor, assim ela foi criada e assim ela prevaleceu_

_Quando o ódio e o rancor por ela se originaram, ela desapareceu._

_O mais poderoso bruxo, será diferente, um verdadeiro amor, ele viverá, quando esse amor se mostrar poderoso o bastante para vencer o mal, a jóia voltará._

_Assim a jóia escolheu, então assim será._

"Mas quem seria o mais poderoso bruxo?" Pergunta um dos sábios.

Pantera pareceu pensativo, então, terminou com a convocação: "Já sabemos o bastante... Por enquanto..."

Houve protestos dos sábios pela decisão de Pantera.

Ele não se alterou, simplesmente anunciou: "Como eu já disse: Já sabemos o bastante. Vão curtir a festa, até os sábios precisam de diversão."

Todos os sábios saíram, e como sempre, Izayoi sabia de mais informações que eles.

"Pantera... Nós dois sabemos quem é esse bruxo poderoso, e com quem ele está vivendo esse romance."

"Sim... Devemos tomar cuidado... Ele é tão poderoso quanto eu pensei que fosse, por isso não controlou os poderes, precisa de mais tempo para aprender a controlar mais força."

"Mas... O que vamos fazer? Como nós vamos fazer para provar que o amor deles é poderoso?"

"Não sei... Mas aqui também há uma página no diário de Midoriko, que diz que aqueles que estiverem ligados a jóia, perderão o controle de seu destino, a única coisa que lhes restará será... A escolha do coração..."

Izayoi suspirou: "Inuyasha terá que tomar cuidado."

O que eles não sabiam, é que havia um espião na sala:

Uma das aves de Abi os observava, essa tinha o poder de reproduzir mensagens exatamente como foram ditas.

Depois de ouvir a conversa dos sábios, ela voou de volta para o castelo de Naraku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ao avistar a ave, Hakudoushi disse: "Ei, Abi, o seu papagaio deformado voltou."

Abi pousou a ave em seu braço. "Tome cuidado com o que diz, criança, ou a recompensa da minha ave será a sua cabeça!"

"Deixe ela tentar!" Disse Hakudoushi de modo desafiador.

Eles já iam começar uma briga, mas foram interrompidos por Kikyou e Kanna.

"Ei, pombinhos, Naraku quer saber o que aconteceu na reunião!" Disse a wica.

Os dois se olharam com uma cara nada amigável, Hakudoushi entrou em um dos quartos e Abi foi junto com Kikyou para a sala de Naraku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando lá, Naraku estava sentado na cadeira de sua sala, que por acaso, era a única coisa naquele quarto.

Ele se virou com a cadeira para fitá-las: "E então, Abi?"

"Meu pássaro acabou de voltar, mas ainda não entendi porquê não usamos o espelho dessa garota, Kanna, o espelho dela mostra qualquer coisa!"

Kikyou deu um passo a frente: "Mestre Pantera é muito poderoso, notaria Kanna e o espelho dela seria destruído."

Naraku suspirou. "Muito bem, Abi faça sua ave repetir o que ela ouviu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha não pode ser tão poderoso!" Exclamou Abi.

"Só porquê você acha que o Pantera é um idiota, não quer dizer que ele seja!" Rebateu Kikyou zangada.

Abi sabia muito bem como devolver um desaforo: "Só está com ciúmes! Parece que Inuyasha tem um novo amor e você perdeu!"

"Por que me importaria com ele, eu já morri, e Naraku é muito mais poderoso! Não é querido?"

Naraku não respondeu, só chamou Hakudoushi, Kagura... e Kohaku.

Assim que eles chegaram, Naraku disse: "Eu tenho um novo trabalho para vocês!"

"E o que seria?" Perguntou um dos três.

"Abi irá ajudar vocês, mas, vamos direto ao ponto: Quero que capturem Inuyasha!"

**Oi gnt!**

**Desculpa! Eu prometi postar 1 cap por dia + ontm teve a cãominhada, então, ñ deu tmpo de mta coisa!**

**Pra qm ñ sabe, na minha cidade, tm a cãominhada uma vez por ano, é quando todo mundo leva seu cachorro pra avenida da praia. No domingo, foi a segunda cãominhada.**

**É quase impossível ver tanto cão junto se ñ for nesse evento! Todo mundo tira foto dos cães, tm tendas de petshops vendendo amostras grátis de ração (a maioria das marcas), consultas veterinárias, eles até vendem roupinhas e outras coisas pela metade do preço! **

**É claro q eu levei o Pingu e encontrei 1 monte d gnt! ( os guardas levaram seus pastores alemães pra patrulhar)**

**Bem, eu vejo vcs amanhã!**

**Tchau.**

**P.S: Eu vou viajar essa sexta, então vamos passar 1 tmpo 100 caps!**


	12. Problemas e Mais Problemas

Problemas e Mais Problemas

É mais um dia comum no clã, isto é, quando se é bruxo.

Todos tomavam seu café da manhã ao ar livre, como era de costume, Miroku estava com uma marca vermelha na cara, Sango comia com Kirara, e Inuyasha e Kouga brigavam porquê o lobo deu em cima de Kagome.

Um dia normal...

A única coisa incomum era o fato dos sábios estarem um pouco tensos, preocupados com alguma coisa, especialmente mestre Pantera e Izayoi.

Bem, voltando ao Inuyasha e o Kouga:

"Cala boca lobo fedido!"

"Cala você cara de cachorro!"

Os dois estavam rosnando um para o outro, com os olhos pegando fogo, estavam quase se pegando quando:

"OI KOUGA!" Gritou Ayame.

Os dois param a briga para fitar Ayame, que se encontrava acenando para Kouga com um sorriso.

"AYAME?" Indagou Kouga.

"Sim, eu nem pude te ver lá na festa! Você estava tão ocupado!" Ela nem deu tempo para Kouga responder, pulou e deu um abraço apertado nele. "EU TAVA MORRENDO DE SAUDADES!" Começou a puxá-lo para onde os outros lobos tomavam café da manhã. "Vem, vamos comer com a gente!"

"Não esperta ai! AYAME!" Kouga tentava se salvar e ficar com Kagome, mas não achava as palavras certas.

Ele teve que comer com os outros lobos, enquanto Inuyasha ria na situação dele.

"Pare de rir do Kouga, Inuyasha" Pediu Kagome bebendo mais um gole de chá.

"Desculpe!" O hanyou pegou um pãozinho e deu uma mordida, se recuperando do ataque de risos e voltando ao humor sério de sempre. "Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, Kagome!" Depois de dizer isso, virou seu rosto para o grupo de lobos, olhando Kouga em especial. "E que não gosto nada do lobo fedido."

Ela riu diante da ação do namorado. "Você também sabe que eu não gosto dele! Gosto de você!"

O casal fechou os olhos para um beijo, mas foram interrompidos por um bruxo:

"O QUE É AQUILO?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, e o resto do clã, viraram suas cabeças para cima:

Centenas de aves e emissários do inferno estavam vindo atacar o lugar.

Os bruxos começaram a correr para todos os lugares, fazendo magia para atacar os inimigos, os sábios também estavam tendo muito trabalho.

"VENHAM!" Gritava Inuyasha enquanto puxava Kagome e Sango para sua tenda.

Jogou as duas lá dentro e deixou Miroku e Kirara (na forma grande) para defendê-las. É claro que Sango estava com seu bumerangue em caso de emergência.

"BURACO DO VENTO!" Miroku abriu o buraco do vento para sugar as aves.

"Grande Miroku!" Exclamou Sango.

"Muito bom!" Disse Kagome.

Miroku estava indo muito bem, e facilitando o trabalho de outros bruxos já que ele sugava muitas aves e emissários, mas quando ele achou que ia sugar todos, apareceram os insetos venenosos.

Ele não teve outra escolha além de fechar o buraco do vento, provocando curiosidade nas damas dentro da tenda.

"O que aconteceu, Miroku?" Perguntava Sango.

Miroku sacou uma espada e começou a lutar da moda antiga. "Insetos venenosos do Naraku! Se eu sugá-los, vou ser envenenado e não viverei muito!"

Depois de ouvir a resposta, Kagome começou a olhar em volta.

"Cadê o Inuyasha?" Perguntou ela.

Miroku cortou outro inimigo e disse: "Ele deve estar por ai! Mas não se preocupe! Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem!"

A princesa não conseguiu dizer porquê, mas as palavras de Miroku não a acalmaram.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Do outro lado de vale, Inuyasha e Izayoi estavam lutando contra os youkais:

Izayoi transformou alguns emissários do inferno em pedra e perguntou: "Você notou algo estranho nesse ataque?"

Inuyasha atacou mais youkais com magia e respondeu: "Além do fato de emissários do inferno não saberem a localização do nosso clã? Não!"

"Além disso! Esses emissários são muito fracos! É fácil destruí-los! E essas aves, não pertencem ao Naraku!"

"Então... De quem são!"

"Vou te dar uma dica."

Os dois se viram para cima e vêem, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que: "Abi, Hakudoushi e Kikyou."

As três flutuavam, dentro do escudo de Naraku.

Inuyasha paralisou diante da visão. "Ki-Kikyou... Vo-você está viva?"

A wica sorriu maliciosa: "Sim... E Não."

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse ter alguma reação foi atacado por trás por um cheiro muito forte.

Ele desmaiou, só não caiu no chão porquê foi segurado por Kagura.

Izayoi se alterou e preparou um feitiço: "Ora, sua... DEVOLVA O MEU FILHO!"

Hakudoushi saiu do escudo e atacou Izayoi, esta, desmaiou.

Kagura abriu sua pena e voou com Inuyasha nela...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de toda a confusão, não tinha ninguém morto, alguns feridos, outros assustados e cansados.

Alguns se perguntavam como Naraku tinha descoberto seu esconderijo e de onde vieram aquelas aves.

A confusão era tanta, que os sábios não puderam fazer outra reunião, Izayoi estava desmaiada, Kaede ferida e Pantera ajudando as pessoas. A confusão era total.

Kagome, Sango, Kirara e Miroku olhavam Izayoi, ela estava acordando com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

"O que aconteceu? Onde estou?" Pergunta ela massageando a cabeça.

Kagome pega uma sacola de gelo e coloca na cabeça de Izayoi: "Na guerra, você desmaiou e te trouxemos para a tenda do Inuyasha. Por falar nisso, onde ele está?"

Sango pisou no pé da Kagome e sussurrou: "Princesa!" Em sinal de que ela não deveria perguntar nada ainda, Izayoi estava tonta.

A bruxa sorri diante da situação, até lembrar do que aconteceu durante a guerra.

Ela fica branca de repente e grita: "AI MEU DEUS!"

O grupo se preocupa com a ação repentina de Izayoi.

"Calma, Izayoi, o que aconteceu." Pergunta Miroku.

Ela respira fundo e coloca a mão na cabeça: "E-eu me lembro... As aves, os emissários do inferno... foi tudo uma distração!"

Sango chega mais perto e coloca a mão no ombro dela: "Como assim?"

"Abi, ela nos traiu... Se uniu a Naraku e contou onde nós estávamos..." Lágrimas caíram do rosto de Izayoi. "Kikyou, Kakudoushi, Abi e Kagura apareceram... Eles-eles, levaram o Inuyasha..."

Kagome ficou desesperada: "Como! O que aconteceu!"

"Colocaram uma poção wica de cheiro muito forte nele, eu tentei ajudar, mas Hakudoushi me atacou! A última coisa que vi... Foi o Inuyasha sendo levado pela Kagura."

Kagome começou a chorar, foi amparada por Sango.

Miroku ia ajudar a princesa, mas ele percebeu uma detalhe importante na conversa. "Izayoi... Você disse que viu a Kikyou, certo?"

Ela assentiu.

Miroku arregalou os olhos. "Vo-você deve ter batido a cabeça... A Kikyou morreu, lembra?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em outro lugar, muito distante e assustador.

Um bruxo hanyou acordava.

"Ai, o que aconteceu?" (pergunta bem original --) Inuyasha sentiu seu estômago embrulhado e muita energia maligna, o que o deixava pior ainda. Olhou em volta e viu que estava em uma sala vazia, iluminada apenas por velas vermelhas.

Foi então que ele se lembrou do ocorrido... e de Kikyou: _"Agora eu lembro, aquela poção... Não era comum, era uma poção wica... Kikyou, Kikyou também estava lá... Impossível... Ela está morta... **Kagome**! A Kagome... O que aconteceu com ela?"_ Inuyasha estava confuso, com mil pensamentos na cabeça.

"Já acordou, querido?"

O bruxo ouve uma voz feminina na sala e se vira para a porta.

"Kikyou!" Indagou ele.

"Sim... e Não"

Inuyasha começou a perder a paciência: "Você me disse a mesma coisa durante o ataque! O que você está fazendo do lado do Naraku! Como você está viva! DECIDA SIM OU NÃO!"

Ela não se alterou diante de Inuyasha... Só chegou mais perto e disse: "Calma, meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem..."

Kikyou tentou beijá-lo, mas o bruxo a arranhou com suas garras.

Ela colocou a mão na parte do rosto machucado, viu que estava sangrando e se revoltou: "Ora, seu..."

Inuyasha a interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa: "Não tem o direito de falar nada! Você me traiu e está morta! Você não é a Kikyou! Me deixe voltar para a minha Kagome!"

A wica pareceu intrigada por um momento: "Kagome... Então essa é a garota com quem você compartilha um amor verdadeiro, não é."

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos: "Como assim, amor verdadeiro! Como você sabe sobre a Kagome! O que você fez com ela!"

"Parece que Pantera não lhe contou sobre o que ele e os outros sábios descobriram no diário de Midoriko... Interessante?" Ela deu um sorriso desdenhoso, o que só deixou o hanyou mais frustrado.

"Eu quero respostas, Kikyou, e é bom que uma delas seja o que você fez com a Kagome!"

Ela ia responder, mas nesse instante, os dois ouviram uma voz masculina sinistra, vindo da porta.

"Nós não fizemos nada com ela." Dizia a voz em tom malicioso.

Inuyasha olhou melhor, e nesse momento, Naraku apareceu da escuridão.

"Naraku!" Indagou o bruxo.

Kikyou sorriu e caminhou sensualmente até Naraku, provocando Inuyasha.

O homem de olhos vermelhos passou o braço pelas costas de Kikyou e disse: "Como eu já disse, nós não fizemos nada com ela, mas é claro, que teremos que impedir que vocês dois tragam a jóia de volta, e me derrotem..."

"Do que é que você está falando? E o que quer fazer com a Kagome?" Perguntou Inuyasha alterado.

"Eu?" Naraku deu uma risadinha. "Eu já disse que não vou fazer nada com ela... Você vai."

"Acha mesmo que eu vou fazer alguma coisa com ela! Feh! Está louco!"

Naraku gargalhou. "Você não imagina o meu poder de... Persuasão."

**Oie!**

**Gnt, aproveitem bem a minha hist pq ela tah no fim.**

**Logo,logo, a jóia de quatro almas vai voltar... **

**Vejo vcs amanhã!**

**Tchau.**


	13. Prova de Amor

Prova de Amor

No clã, os sábios finalmente haviam conseguido se reunir.

Pantera e Izayoi contaram aos outros sábios e aos heróis a verdade, e agora, todos olhavam para os dois incrédulos.

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso." Questionava Kaede. "Mas o que Naraku iria fazer com Inuyasha."

"Não sei dizer exatamente, mas podemos ter certeza, de que ele fará de tudo para impedir que a jóia se forme." Disse Pantera em tom pesaroso.

Kagome começou a chorar diante das palavras do líder.

Vendo a reação da princesa, Izayoi levantou a voz: "Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Deve haver uma ave viva por ai, se a curarmos, ela vai nos levar direto ao castelo de Naraku!"

Um dos sábios se levantou: "Nós não podemos mandar bruxos para lá, conhecendo o poder de Naraku, ele não vão durar muito tempo!"

"Então, mandaremos os heróis da profecia." Anunciou Pantera, claramente se referindo a Kagome, Sango e Miroku.

Miroku se levantou e disse: "Com todo respeito, mestre Pantera, não sei se conseguiremos fazer muita coisa!"

Pantera não se surpreendeu com a atitude do garoto: "Eu sei, mas o diário de Midoriko dizia que aqueles que estiverem ligados a jóia perderão o controle de seu destino, e terão apenas a escolha do coração. É exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui... O coração de vocês terá que escolher entre ficar aqui, ou tentar salvar o quarto herói."

Kagome parou de chorar e se levantou: "EU VOU!"

Sango sorriu diante da ação da amiga e se levantou também: "Vou com a Kagome." Kirara pulou no ombro dela. "Eu, e Kirara!"

Miroku colocou suas mãos nos ombros das meninas: "Eu acho que não tenho outra escolha... Vou ir salvar meu amigo!"

Os sábios bateram palmas diante da atitude deles.

Pantera, também feliz, anunciou: "Não há tempo para festas, vocês vão agora ao castelo de Naraku, peçam aos bruxos para acharem uma ave viva! Ela os levará ao castelo de Naraku!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O clã achou uma ave quase morta, então, os sábios usaram sua magia para curá-la.

A ave começou a voar em alta velocidade para o castelo de Naraku, e é claro que os trio de heróis foi voando em Kirara atrás dela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de alguma horas voando, o bumbum de Kagome estava dormente:

"Ai, meu bumbum ta doendo!" Disse a princesa.

"Não é para menos, estamos voando a horas e você sempre andava em uma carruagem cheia de almofadas!" Devolveu Sango.

"Eu detesto interromper a conversa das damas, mas eu acho eu chegamos." Miroku apontou para baixo mostrando o tenebroso castelo de Naraku.

"Ai, esse lugar me dá medo." Falou Sango abraçando Miroku.

"Queria que o Inuyasha estivesse aqui." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da princesa.

Sango se soltou de Miroku e falou: "Se Inuyasha não tivesse sido capturado não estaríamos aqui."

Kagome sorriu, e logo depois, Miroku abriu o buraco de vento para sugar ave.

"Por que fez isso?" Perguntou Sango.

"Ia ser muito suspeito uma ave voltar sem nenhum arranhão para o castelo de Naraku, não acham?" Falou ele em tom sério.

"Vamos descer!" Ordenou Kagome.

Kirara entendeu o que Kagome quis dizer e desceu em uma parte escondida do castelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kirara voltou a sua forma pequena, então, ela e os outros começaram a sua procura.

Passando por um corredor, ouviram Abi conversando com Kagura.

"Perdi centenas de aves! É bom que tenha valido a pena!" Reclamava a bruxa.

"Não me interessa! Eu só quero mesmo é que o Naraku assuma logo o poder!" Respondeu a youkai dos ventos irritada.

Kagome e os outros não queriam ouvir aquela conversa. Acharam que não ia prestar.

Continuaram a sua procura, mas eles só achavam cadáveres e coisas nojentas.

"Onde o Inuyasha pode estar?" Perguntou Kagome começando a ficar assustada.

"Calma, Kagome, a gente vai achar ele!" Respondeu Sango.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso na sala de Naraku:

"Senhor."

O demônio de vira para a porta. "O que foi, Kanna?"

A criança vestida de branco entra na sala e mostra os intrusos com seu espelho. "Intrusos, no palácio, senhor."

Naraku pareceu bravo: "COMO ELES DESCOBRIRAM MEU CASTELO!"

Kanna não respondeu, ela só mostrava o que ele queria, não respondia perguntas, e depois, não era do costume dela falar.

Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira vermelha, respirou fundo e chamou: "Kikyou, Kohaku!"

Os dois apareceram na porta minutos depois.

"Chamou, querido?" Disse Kikyou.

"Sim, temos intrusos no castelo!" Depois de dizer isso, Naraku fez sinal para que Kanna mostrasse os intrusos.

Kohaku estava com os olhos sem expressão, mas Kikyou sorriu ao ver a garota que se parecia com ela.

"Naraku, por que não usamos nosso novo soldado?" Falou Kikyou com um sorriso maligno.

Naraku riu. "Eu adoro o jeito como sua mente maligna funciona, minha querida!" Ele deu mais uma risada. "Chame-o, e não deixem nenhum deles vivos!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Kirara continuavam procurando, mas era em vão! Não havia nem sinal de Inuyasha, e só achavam quartos vazios.

"Não achamos nada!" Gritava Sango se sentando em uma pedra.

"Foi muito fácil entrar aqui! Naraku é muito esperto! Devemos estar em uma parte do castelo abandonada." Falou Miroku.

Kagome grunhiu. "Já chega! Eu cansei desse lugar! Não me importo se eu tiver que enfrentar mil emissários do inferno! Eu quero meu Inuyasha!"

"Não quer dizer meu Inuyasha?"

Kagome e os outros olham para o telhado, e lá estavam eles.

Kohaku, Kikyou e Inuyasha a abraçando.

Mas o bruxo estava diferente, ele estava com marcas roxas nas bochechas e seus olhos estavam malignos, vermelhos com orbes verdes, se vestia inteiramente de preto e Kagome sentiu como se o coração bom de Inuyasha tivesse ido para longe.

Os três olhavam assustados para os inimigos, assustados e confusos.

Quando Kagome não agüentou mais, gritou: "O que você fez com o Inuyasha?" Ela estava muito zangada.

Sango paralisou, aquele era seu irmãozinho desaparecido, Kohaku.

"Kohaku! Você é o Kohaku! Meu irmão casula! Quando eu ainda era criança, você sumiu! Eu achei que você estivesse morto!" Sango chorava enquanto falava, seu irmão estava bem na sua frente, com uma arma e pronto para matá-la.

Kikyou se abraçou mais a Inuyasha e riu. "Uau, grandes revelações!" A wica riu de novo. "Parece que você, pirralha, é a garota por quem o Inuyasha **estava** apaixonado, você é irmã mais velha do Kohaku, eu nem sabia que ele tinha uma irmã! E antes que o idiota com o buraco de vento diga alguma coisa, eu sou Kikyou, a **namorada **do Inu."

Miroku deu um passo a frente e preparou o buraco do vento: "Impossível, a namorada do Inuyasha morreu! Você não pode ser a Kikyou!"

Inuyasha e os outros dois desceram do telhado e ficaram frente a frente com os heróis.

"Ta, eu admito, estou morta, mas Naraku me reviveu com magia negra." Disse ela.

"E o que você quer dizer com **estava apaixonado**?" Gritou Kagome alterada. "Inuyasha é meu namorado!"

"Não é mais, princesinha!" Kikyou riu mais uma vez, essa risadinha deixou Kagome com uma veia saltando na testa. "Agora, vamos aos negócios!"

Ela chegou mais perto de Inuyasha e sussurrou no ouvido dele: "É a princesa que nos interessa, mate-a!"

Inuyasha sorriu com o canto do lábio. "Será um prazer, minha querida."

O hanyou deu um pulo e tentou acabar com a princesa.

Ela só não foi atingida pelo soco dele porquê pulou para o lado e começou a correr.

"Kohaku, cuide da outra garota, eu cuido de Miroku."

Kohaku começou a atacar Sango com a foice. A garota desviava o mais rápido que podia, mas era difícil, a foice era muito rápida, e ela não podia machucar seu irmãozinho.

Miroku tentou ir lá ajudar, mas seu braço foi atravessado por uma flecha.

"Tente ajudá-la, e eu vou atirar outra flecha!" Kikyou preparou o arco novamente. Vendo que Miroku ia abrir o buraco do vento, ela acrescentou: "E não tente abrir o buraco do vento!" Ela assoviou, então os insetos venesos apareceram atrás dela. "Eu vim preparada!"

Miroku não teve outra opção além de sacar sua espada e começar a lutar a moda antiga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante a luta no castelo, Kagome corria pela floresta, fugindo dos ataques de Inuyasha.

Ele a atacava do céu com magia e as garras retalhadoras de alma. (eu acho que não falei delas ainda, mas vocês as conhecem, né)

"INUYASHA, POR FAVOR! SOU EU, A KAGOME, LEMBRA?" Gritava ela enquanto fugia assustada.

"MINHAS ORDENS SÃO MATAR VOCÊ, PIRRALHA, ENTÃO, PREPARICE!" Depois de dizer isso, Inuyasha desceu, pegou Kagome pelo pescoço e a prendeu por ele em uma árvore.

O bruxo preparou as garras, maiores do que o normal, para atacá-la.

A princesa fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior, mas não sentiu nada além do aperto no pescoço. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e viu Inuyasha com a mão parada, próxima ao rosto dela.

Ele parecia irritado, seus olhos vermelhos estavam zangados, e suas garras, era como se ele quisesse matá-la, mas algo o impedia.

"Inuyasha, por favor me solte!" Implorou a garota colocando as mãos na do hanyou.

Ele estreitou os olhos e aumentou a pressão no pescoço da garota. "POR QUE GAROTA? POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO TE MATAR?"

A princesa tentou tirar as mãos do hanyou de sua garganta, mas ele era muito forte, então, ela ficou sem ar. "Por... Porque você... Porque você me ama!"

O hanyou tirou a mão do pescoço da garota, ela tossiu algumas vezes, para recuperar o ar.

Depois disso, olhou para Inuyasha, seus olhos vermelhos claramente pedindo uma explicação.

Kagome o abraçou apertado, mas ele não devolveu o abraço. Apenas ficou olhando para ela, confuso.

A princesa colocou a mão na nuca dele e o beijou.

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer, inconscientemente, colocou as mãos na cintura dela e fechou os olhos, correspondendo ao beijo.

Cessaram ao beijo ofegantes, então Kagome disse: "Inuyasha... Eu te amo, sei que você ainda está ai dentro!"

O bruxo a abraçou mais forte. "Eu também te amo... Minha Kagome."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o coração da princesa disparou. Ela praticamente pulou em cima de Inuyasha, devolvendo o abraço na mesma intensidade.

Deu um beijo na bochecha dele e sentiu as marcas sumirem.

"VOCÊ VOLTOU!" Gritou a princesa animada.

Ele deu mais um beijo nela e disse: "Eu nunca vou deixar você!"

Inuyasha pegou na mão de Kagome e apertou forte, isto é, até sentir algo entre as duas mãos.

Os dois se entreolharam sem entender bem, e quando separaram suas mãos, lá estava a jóia de quatro almas.

A princesa pegou a jóia e deixou a altura de seus rostos. "Mestre Pantera disse, que quando o amor verdadeiro puder vencer o mal, a jóia vai voltar... Nosso amor foi mais forte que o feitiço do Naraku sobre você!"

O bruxo pegou a bolinha de vidro e disse: "Pode ser, mas agora está na hora de usar essa jóia!"

Kagome assentiu, então, Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e os dois voltaram voando para o castelo de Naraku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chegando lá, encontraram Sango no chão, toda machucada, enquanto Kohaku preparava sua foice para o golpe definitivo, Miroku lutando com Kikyou e Kirara tentando acabar com os insetos venenosos.

"E agora? O que faremos?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Kohaku está enfeitiçado e Kikyou é só barro e almas. Use a jóia de quatro almas neles e voltarão ao normal."

"Como eu faço isso?"

"Deseje salvar Sango e Miroku."

Kagome olhou de volta para a bolinha e desejou: _"Eu desejo salvar meus amigos!"_

A jóia brilha intensamente, fazendo Kohaku desmaiar e Kikyou virar pó, junto com os insetos.

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunta Miroku.

Sango se levanta para socorrer Kohaku, e quando olha para cima: "Miroku, olha, é o Inuyasha e a Kagome!"

O bruxo aperta mais a mão de Kagome e os dois descem para cumprimentar os amigos.

Sango e Kagome dão um caloroso abraço, e Miroku e Inuyasha apertam as mãos.

"Você conseguiu, fez o Inuyasha voltar ao normal!" Disse Sango animada.

"E não é só isso!" Kagome solta Sango e mostra a jóia. "Recuperamos a jóia!"

Os olhos da garota brilham ao olhar para a jóia.

Miroku vê tudo e diz: "Eu não acredito, como conseguiram?"

Inuyasha: "A história é longa, temos que fazer outra coisa agora!"

O bruxo hanyou mostra aos amigos a parte do castelo de Naraku onde estavam os youkais, e aonde era a sala do próprio Naraku.

Chegando no pátio, eles se vêem cercados por emissários do inferno.

"Eu me surpreendi com a resistência de vocês! Pena que foi inútil!" Disse Naraku em meio aos youkais.

Kagome mostrou a jóia de quatro almas disse desafiadora: "Quem disse?"

Naraku se assustou: "A jóia!" Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar do medo: "Emissários ataquem!"

Hakudoushi, Abi e os outros emissários vieram para atacar os heróis.

"Vou desejar que os emissários voltem para o inferno!" Disse Kagome.

"Não!" Inuyasha colocou a mão na boca de Kagome para que ela não falasse nada.

"Por que, Inuyasha?" Perguntou Sango.

"Midoriko não sobreviveu depois de mandar os youkais do mundo para o inferno! São centenas de youkais, se ela fizer o desejo, pode não agüentar."

A princesa tirou a mão de Inuyasha da boca dela. "Então, o que fazemos?"

Miroku entrou na conversa e disse: "Nenhum de nós vai sobreviver se usar a jóia sozinho, mas se fizermos juntos, podemos sobreviver!"

"A palavra 'podemos' não me deixa muito confiante, mas ta bom!" Disse Sango.

Os quatro deram as mãos e desejaram.

A fenda vermelha se abriu no meio do nada, ela sugou todos os emissários, incluindo Naraku e Abi.

Antes de ir, Kagura pegou o pé de Kagome e começou a puxá-la junto com ela.

"Eu não vou ir para o inferno!" Disse Kagura se segurando no pé da princesa.

As duas começaram a ser puxadas pela fenda direto para a escuridão.

Inuyasha pegou as mãos de Kagome, Miroku as costas de Inuyasha, Sango as costas de Miroku e Kirara (na forma grande) o vestido de Sango.

"SOLTA ELA, KAGURA!" Gritou Inuyasha.

"NÃO!" Kagura não largaria o pé de Kagome de jeito nenhum, podia se perceber no tom de voz dela.

A princesa não teve outra escolha, então, fez três desejos para a jóia. (que estava na mão dela também)

"_Eu desejo que a Kagura me largue e vá para o inferno, a passagem feche e também desejo que a jóia desapareça junto com esse lugar!"_

Kagome sentiu o pé dela leve de novo e eles pararam de ser puxados. A passagem se fechou no ar e o castelo de Naraku, virou um imenso e lindo campo verde.

Os três não entenderam bem o acontecido.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Miroku olhando em volta.

"Não sei." Inuyasha começou a olhar em volta também, sem entender nada.

Kagome abriu a mão dela e viu que a jóia tinha sumido, o problema é que a visão dela estava ficando embaçada.

O bruxo olhou para a princesa e notou o que estava acontecendo: "Kagome, você usou a jóia!" Chegou mais perto dela e a segurou pelos ombros. "Quantos desejos você fez?"

Ela não pode responder, desmaiou nos braços de Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Três meses depois...

Kagome usava um vestido branco, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, junto com um véu de ceda e Sango também usava um vestido branco com seus cabelos soltos, as duas levavam um buquê de flores.

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam de terno, esperando as duas na beira do lago.

Para aqueles um pouco mais lentos, isso é um casamento duplo, três meses depois da derrota de Naraku.

Elas atravessaram uma trilha de pétalas brancas, enquanto os bruxos (entre eles Izayoi e Kohaku) olhavam com um sorriso.

Mestre Pantera pegou um livro preto e começou a ler.

"Inuyasha, você aceita Kagome como sua legitima esposa para amar, e proteger por toda a vida?"

"Aceito."

"Kagome, você aceita Inuyasha como seu legitimo marido para amar, e proteger por toda a vida?"

"Aceito."

"Miroku, você aceita Sango como sua legitima esposa para amar, e proteger por toda a vida?"

"Aceito."

"Sango, você aceita Miroku como seu legitimo marido para amar, e proteger por toda a vida?"

"Aceito."

"Então..." Ele fechou o livro. "Rapazes, podem beijar as noivas.

Quando eles se beijaram, todos bateram palmas, e depois, as garotas jogaram os buquês para a platéia. O buquê de Kagome foi para Ayame, e o de Sango, para Kouga, teriam outro casamento em breve. ;)

Tudo bem, está um pouco confuso, então eu vou explicar:

Kagome não morreu, apenas desmaiou, ela acordou algum tempo depois, Kohaku estava vivo e sobre o controle de Naraku, então quando ele voltou para o inferno, Kohaku voltou ao normal.

Agora, nossos heróis estavam se casando e Inuyasha ganhou o direito de ser o líder do clã.

Sango viveu com seu irmão Kohaku e Miroku junto com o clã, o buraco do vento dele, sumiu, então não havia mais perigo, os três ficaram como uma família, recuperando anos perdidos.

A paz reinou no clã por centenas de anos, Inuyasha governou bem seus bruxos por todo esse tempo, ao lado de sua Kagome, que foi marcada por ele logo depois do casamento. Assim, eles ficaram juntos para todos sempre.

Todos que leram essa história, entenderam que as aparências enganam e que as pessoas podem surpreender. Ninguém acreditava que Inuyasha era bom o bastante, mas ele provou ser um grande líder, e Kouga, o que todos acreditavam ser o melhor, tinha um bom coração, mas o sucesso lhe subiu a cabeça.

Eu espero que tenham entendido: Jamais julgue as pessoas pela aparência, pois elas podem surpreender você.

_**Fim**_

**Hello!**

**Marina chorando Foi mto bom ter escrito essa fic + ela acabou. assoando o nariz**

**Eu já tenho uma idéia pra 1 outra fic+ já que eu vou viajar nessa sexta, eu ñ vou porder postá-la!**

**Eu vou essa sexta e volto na quarta. Então, vamos ver seu eu começo na quinta!**

**Bjus!**

**Até !**


End file.
